


Zew natury

by Lampira7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 16:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10364406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7
Summary: Harry'emu nie podoba się to, co widzi po wyjściu z pociągu. Już wcześniej troszczył się o Remusa, ale uczucie to znacznie przybrało na sile, gdy zauważył jak mężczyzna się rozpada. Harry postanowił podjąć się ryzyka związanego z wilkiem i prędko się nie podda.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Call of the Wild](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/277242) by Bittersweet Alias. 



> Link do oryginału: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4465491/1/Call_of_the_Wild  
> Pierwszy rozdział jest napisany po części z punktu widzenia Harry'ego, drugi już jest z perspektywy trzeciej osoby.

**Rozdział 1**  
  
Być może celowo nacisnąłem ten guzik? Właśnie wysiadłem z pociągu na pero patrząc się prosto w oczy mężczyzny. Moje szmaragdowe spojrzenie spotkało się z jego. Przechyliłem głowę i nie wiedziałem, czy to z powodu mojej ślizgońskiej natury, czy może jeszcze z innego powodu, ale wtedy dotarło do mnie, że będą musiał jakoś sprawić, by był mój.  
  
Stał tam, pomiędzy czarodziejami. Jego wspaniała uroda zmarniała, a jego piękna twarz z wyrazistymi rysami ukryta była za ciemną chmurą. Włosy w kolorze ciemnej czekolady były niechlujnie związane na karku, a bursztynowo-złote oczy były tak głodne… głodne czegoś i wiedziałem, że muszę go mieć. Obaj byliśmy bardzo głodni, spragnieni i wiedziałem, że będzie to osobliwe partnerstwo. Był ode mnie dwa razy starszy, ale czy to mnie obchodziło? Nie w tej chwili. Moim jedynym celem było pochwycenie mężczyzny w sidła i zrobienie z nim wszystkiego, na co tylko miałbym ochotę. Pokażę mu, że nie musi być nieszczęśliwy z powodu czegoś, co uznaje za przekleństwo.  
  
Nie jest przeklęty, jest piękny. Jest wspaniałym, pełnym werwy wilkiem. Remus Lupin jest moją zdobyczą i będę rościł do niego swoje prawa i sprawię, by on rościł swoje do mnie. Nie ważne co się stanie. To nie mogło zdarzyć się podczas wakacji choć, miałem takie plany. Nie znaczy to jednak, że nie mogę mieć tego, co już rozpocząłem. Skierowałem się w stronę pana Weasleya, Tonks i Remusa Lupina. Ten ostatni był smutny i zażenowany. Merlinie, czemu był aż tak nieśmiały? Był cholernym wilkołakiem. Musiał mieć z tego jakieś korzyści.  
  
— Co u ciebie, Harry? — Pan Weasley zapytał mnie niczym ojciec, obejmując ramieniem. Odwzajemniłem ten uścisk.  
  
— Wszystko w porządku, panie Weasley.  
  
— Cześć, Harry — przywitała mnie Tonks, przechylając głowę. Jak zawsze, jej włosy były jasno-różowe.  
  
— Harry. — Remus z trudem patrzył mi w oczy. Kiedy się odsunął, niemal się trząsł. Był silny i nie mógł pozwolić, by cokolwiek go zraniło.  
  
— Remi, chcę z tobą porozmawiać. Na osobności.  
  
Nie dałem mu czasu na odpowiedź. Chwyciłem go za rękę i poprosiłem pana Weasleya i Tonks, by przypilnowali moich rzeczy. Następnie zaciągnąłem Remusa do kąta, gdzie nie było żadnego ucznia ani dorosłego. Była tam chłodno i ciemno.  
  
— Coś się stało, Harry? — zapytał mnie.  
  
Uniosłem brew i przechylając głowę, przyglądałem mu się przez parę chwil. Jego głos nie był tak wyrazisty, jak powinien być. Był taki wspaniały, a nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy? Był wilkołakiem Alfa — byłem tego pewien. Miał blask jednego z nich, jednakże wciąż pozostawał przygnębionym dzieckiem.  
  
— Przestań — powiedziałem wreszcie srogo.  
  
Mrugnął, po czym spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony. Drobne blizny, znajdujące się na jego twarzy, pięknie prezentowały się na złotobrązowej skórze. Czy wszystko w tym mężczyźnie jest złote?  
  
— Co?  
  
— Przestań — powtarzam i przyciskam go do ściany. Jestem wdzięczny, że nikt nas nie widzi ani nie słyszy. – Proszę, Remusie Jonatanie Lupinie. Lunatyku — użyłem jego ulubionego imienia.  
  
— Ja… nie rozumiem? — Patrzył na mnie bezradnie.  
  
Być może nie rozumiał, a ja naciskałem mocniej niż miałem to w planach, ale nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Niszczył go fakt bycia wilkiem. Nie powinien się z tego powodu nienawidzić. Powinien to pokochać, pogodzić się z tym. Całą sytuację pogarszał również fakt, że Syriusz był martwy.  
  
— Nie, ty nie — mówię cicho.  
  
Podnoszę rękę i głaszczę wierzchem dłoni jego policzek. Remus jest zdumiony i zaskoczony, ale instynktownie pochyla się w stronę mojej dłoni, tak jakby jego druga natura pragnęła dotyku.  
  
— Jesteś Remusem Lupinem – odpowiadam i zbliżywszy się niemal zamykam lukę między naszymi ciałami. – I chcę cię zatrzymać.  
  
Remus przełknął, mogłem zobaczyć jak jego jabłko Adama porusza się pod jasnobrązową skórą na szyi. Dostrzegłem również zmieszanie w oczach Remusa. Nie odsunął się, co biorę za dobry znak.  
  
— Ja… chcę zrozumieć, Harry. Co… robisz?  
  
Uśmiechnąłem się lekko.  
  
— Pragnę być z tobą.  
  
— Ja… jeśli chodzi o Syriusza…  
  
— Nie — przerwałem mu ostro. — Remusie, to nie ma nic wspólnego z naszym drogim Syriuszem. To się tyczy ciebie. Nie mogę znieść tego, co ze sobą robisz.  
  
Moje słowa go zraniły. Wiem o tym, ponieważ Remus wzdrygnął się, a jego brwi się spotkały.  
  
— Zamykasz się w sobie, niszcząc się z powodu wilka będącego w tobie. Nie rób tego.  
  
— Harry...  
  
Jego głos jest piękny, niski i ochrypły. Z odrobiną życzliwości jak i mocy. Remus nie wiedział, co posiadał.  
  
— Jeśli dalej chcesz wymawiać moje imię, to mnie pocałuj. — Źrenice Remusa rozszerzają się z powodu szoku. Uśmiechnąłem się chytrze. — Jestem śmiertelnie poważny, Remusie Jonatanie. — Sunę palcami po dwóch bliznach na jego policzku. — Pocałuj mnie — syknąłem stanowczo. Oczy Remusa zabłysnęły na ten rozkaz, a mnie coś ścisnęło głęboko w środku. Coś tak cennego. — Zrób to teraz, Lunatyku. Pocałuj mnie! — Pchnąłem go na ścianę. Chciałem, by zareagował. Potrzebowałem tego.  
  
Reakcja była natychmiastowa. Lupin przyciśnięty do muru, złapał mnie w tali i wycisnął na moich ustach gorący pocałunek, który palił mi wargi. Trzymał mnie mocno, a ja piszcząc, oddałem niezgrabnie pocałunek. Wyczułem w jego oddechu whisky. Był na tyle załamany, by łagodzić w ten sposób ból, ale ja nie miałem zamiaru pozwolić mu tak „łatwo" koić swoich cierpień. Wymagał wielu emocji i miałem zamiar je z niego wyciągnąć. Przygryzł mi wargę, a ja polizałem jego. Najpierw dolną, a później górną. Mmm… Jego oddech pachniał dobrze, ale smak Lupina był zdecydowanie lepszy. Wiedziałem, że tego chce. Chwyciłem go za ramiona, zmuszając, by pozostał tam gdzie był, całującego i atakującego moje usta. Przejął nade mną kontrolę, tak jak to powinien zrobić wilkołak. Czułem jak ociera się o mnie brodą. Był silniejszy niż na to wyglądał. Był szczupłym mężczyzną, ale siła wilkołaka była bezkonkurencyjna. Sprawiłem, że stał się taki i nie chciałem, by się to skończyło. Zatraciłem się. W jego ramionach czułem się tak, jakbym unosił się nad ziemią. Merlinie, smakował tak dobrze. Cholera, założę się, że mogło to być lepsze.  
  
Delikatnie go ugryzłem. Remus westchnął w moje usta i odsunął mnie, źrenice miał rozszerzone. Obaj ciężko oddychaliśmy.  
  
Uśmiechnąłem się ospale.  
  
— Dobrze, Lunatyku, teraz mnie posłuchaj — powiedziałem, składając niewinny pocałunek na jego brodzie. Był zdezorientowany. Rozglądał się dookoła wystraszony, że ktoś nas przyłapał, ale tak się nie stało. Wiedziałem, że nikt nas nie przyłapał. — Pragnę cię i chcę byś przestał! Skończ z tym wszystkim co robisz i, do cholery, zacznij o siebie dbać. — Przekleństwo miało zwrócić uwagę Remusa, który mrugnął zaskoczony. — Zależy mi na tobie bardziej niż myślisz. Jesteś wilkiem i masz duszę wilka. Nie staraj się tego ukrywać, udając kogoś, kim nie jesteś. Jeśli się z tym nie pogodzisz, Lunatyku, ja to zrobię za ciebie — chwyciłem jego podbródek — Pójdziesz do domu, znajdziesz coś, co lubisz i się w to przebierzesz, później wyjdziesz i przestaniesz być nieszczęśliwym, bezradnym szczenięciem. Nie jesteś nim! Jesteś wilkołakiem _Alfa_ , zachowuj się tak — zawarczałem.  
  
— Harry..  
  
— Bardzo cię kocham, Remusie Jonatanie Lupin. Chcę zobaczyć wilka, który jest w tobie. Chcę zobaczyć twoją prawdziwą naturę. Oczekuję, że staniesz się taki jak wtedy, gdy ostatni raz cię widziałem. _Nigdy_ przede mną nie uciekniesz.  
  
Zrobiłem dwa kroki, naruszając jego przestrzeń osobistą. Wiedziałem, że jego instynkt drapieżcy sprawi, że wyciągnie rękę, by mnie schwytać, ale w ostatniej chwili zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co robi i się zatrzymał. Na litość Boską, gdyby mnie pochwycił, zostałbym z nim.  
  
Ale gdybym teraz został, prawdopodobnie nic bym nie osiągnął. Ten świat, ci ludzie, dyrektor Hogwartu. Wszyscy byli dla mnie przeszkodą. Wiedziałem, co muszę zrobić i nie zamierzałem zostawić Remusa.  
  
Był mój. Chciałem go mieć. Mógł się opierać, skamleć o wszystko i walczyć ze swoją wilczą naturą, ale w ostatecznym rachunku był mój. Uśmiechnąłem się słodko i puściłem do niego oczko. Odwróciwszy się, odszedłem. Wiedziałem, że zostawiam go oszołomionego, przestraszonego i bardziej zdezorientowanego niż się czuł kiedykolwiek wcześniej w swoim życiu.  
  
Nikt się nie spodziewał, że Harry James Potter zdecyduje się na tak bezpośredni krok.  
  
Cóż, być może nadszedł czas, bym tak zrobił.  
  


O0o

  
_Drogi Lunatyku,  
  
Załączam dwa listy, mój piękny wilczku . Tak, to ja Cię pocałowałem, gdy zobaczyłem Cię po wyjściu z pociągu. To chyba dowód na to, kim jestem? Dobrze, teraz mnie posłuchaj. Jeden z listów jest dla Ciebie, szalony i niezdyscyplinowany. Drugi jest do pokazania Dumbledorowi i Zakonowi. Ten ma uspokoić Twoje szargane nerwy. Nie zostałem na Privet Drive. Tak, teraz weź głęboki oddech i się uspokój. Powiem to tylko raz. JESTEM BEZPIECZNY. Czy będziesz taki dobry i mi zaufasz, Lunatyku? Bardzo potrzebuję Twego zaufania. Proszę zrozum, bardzo ciężko jest mi komuś zaufać. Odszedłem, by zrobić coś, czego nie zrobił Dumbledore przez te wszystkie lata. Odszedłem, by się szkolić, by uzyskać doświadczenie, którego będę potrzebował, kiedy stanę przed tymi wszystkimi łajdakami, którzy zdecydują się zaatakować, tak jak kiedyś mnie, kilkuletnie dziecko. Jeśli mam być chłopcem-który-cholera-przeżył to muszę to sobie udowodnić. Nie będę siedzieć bezczynie, skacząc na rozkaz. Skończyłem z tym. Nikt nie będzie mną dyrygował… hmmm… chyba, że Ty będziesz chciał mną dyrygować (uśmiechnij się tutaj, kochany Lunatyku), to nie mam nic przeciwko temu. Wracając do tematu, wiesz co mam na myśli. Mam nadzieję, że zrobisz tak jak mówię i będziemy wspólnie działać. Wrócę w okolicach Bożego Narodzenia. Nic więcej nie powiem. Bardzo Cię kocham i proszę, pozwól, swojemu pięknemu wilkowi, wyjść na zewnątrz. Zrobisz to dla mnie?  
  
Twój, Harry  
  
PS: Lunatyku, wyświadczysz mi przysługę? Zadbaj o nasz dom! Nie pozwól, by popadł w ruinę. Masz dostęp do wszystkich skrytek Blacków, Gringott o tym wie. Każdy z nas posiada po połowie fortuny Blacków i nie kłóć się ze mną. Syriusz był bardzo ważny również dla ciebie. W każdym zadbaj o nasz dom i o siebie.  
_  
— Remusie, co to jest?  
  
Główna siedziba Zakonu Feniska na Grimmauld Place, jak zwykle była pełna ludźmi. Tak jak można było się spodziewać, ciężko było wrócić do domu Syriusza, ale Remus nie miał zbyt wielkiego wyboru. Przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie wracał myślami do incydentu na stacji kolejowej. Do konfrontacji, podczas której Harry podszedł do niego i zrobił na nim tak duże wrażenie, że Remus nie był w stanie się powstrzymać, przed tym pięknem, które było dla niego zbyt młode.  
  
Pocałował Harry'ego. Remus nie wierzył, że wykorzystał syna swego najlepszego przyjaciela. Jednak teraz, kiedy się nad tym zastanawiał, to Harry zrobił pierwszy krok. Wydawało się, że nastolatek doskonale wiedział, co robi. Jego oczy były odzwierciedleniem duszy. Och Boże, te szmaragdowe, błyszczce oczy w kształcie migdałów, otulone długimi rzęsami.  
  
Od tamtego dnia Remus chodził zdezorientowany. Nie rozumiał tego i, kiedy powracał myślami to tamtego momentu, dostawał zawrotów głowy i był bliski omdlenia. Zawstydzony opuścił wzrok na list.  
  
Nie posłuchał Harry'ego. Wciąż siedział posępny i smutny na Grimmauld Place, żyjąc jak przeklęty wilkołak, na swoje własne życzenie. List sprawił, że ręce mu się trzęsły. Złożył go, odmawiając podniesienia wzroku na tych, którzy go obserwowali. Może dać im jutro drugi list?  
  
— Czy to Harry? Czy wszystko z nim w porządku? — zapytała błagalnie Molly Weasley.  
  
Schował pergamin do kieszeni. Harry'ego nie ma na Privet Drive. Powiedział mu to w zaufaniu. Harry uważał go za wystarczająco ważnego, by napisać do niego osobiście, że jest bezpieczny. Nie do kogoś innego. Nie do Rona, czy Hermiony, do żadnego z nich. Harry napisał do niego. Do Remusa Lupina, przeklętego wilkołaka.  
  
— Wszystko w porządku, Molly — uspokoił ją ochrypłym głosem. — Nie trzeba panikować.  
  
— Ale to była Hedwiga! Nic mi nie zostawiła — gderliwie stwierdził Ron. — Jak wrednie.  
  
— Co przysłał? — zapytała stojąca za Ronem Hermiona.  
  
Remus znajdował się w szachu.  
  
— Nic, czym trzeba się niepokoić — skłamał od niechcenia. Uśmiechając się lekko, podniósł filiżankę herbaty i napił się. Zamiast tego mógłby wypić kieliszek brandy.  
  
Remus zastanowił się głęboko. Wiedział, że trzeba powiedzieć Zakonowi, że Harry uciekł. Powinien zebrać ludzi i rozpocząć poszukiwania. Zamiast tego, ufając w słowa Harry'ego siedział, popijając herbatę. Nastolatek miał rację. Nie mógł czekać aż ludzie, z większymi umiejętnościami niż jego własne, przyjdą go zabić, gdy Dumbledore dalej będzie go chronił, jakby był bezbronnym dzieckiem.  
  
Harry był silnym i upartym młodzieńcem. Nie bez powodu uzyskał ten okropny przydomek: chłopca-który-przeżył.  
  
Z tego powodu wstał, wylał herbatę i pożegnał się z Ronem, Hermioną, Molly, Arturem, Charliem, Tonks i Kingsleyem.  
  
— Mam jeszcze wiele rzeczy do zrobienia.  
  
Wyszedł z kuchni i pobiegł po schodach do swego pokoju. Odwróciwszy się do oprawionego w złoto lustra, przyjrzał się sobie dokładnie.  
  
Wiedział, co ujrzy. Zniszczonego, wynędzniałego, wyblakłego mężczyznę. Był o wiele za chudy, nawet jego twarz była lekko zapadnięta. Utrata Syriusza bardzo na niego wpłynęła. W tamtym czasie Remus nie wiedział, czy wstaje z podłogi, czy może z łóżka. Nawet czuł się okropnie. Przeczesał włosy i przejechał palcami po bliznach znajdujących się na twarzy. Harry również je dotykał, a jego mina była nieczytelna. Ciekawe co Harry myślał, prowokując go do pocałunku. Był od niego o wiele starszy i nastolatek nigdy jasno nie oznajmił, jaką płeć preferuje.  
  
Potrząsnął głową. Harry chciał tylko sprowokować go do reakcji. Był miłą osobą, która troszczyła się o wszystkich i dbała, by każdy był zadowolony. Sprawił, że Remus, a raczej Lunatyk, odpowiedział. Mężczyzna nie chciał się do tego przyznać, ale to prawdopodobnie były trzy najszczęśliwsze minuty w jego życiu.  
  
Syriusz pozostawił mu ogromną ilość złota oraz arcydzieła. Kilka również dostała Tonks, a resztę otrzymał dziedzic Blacka:  
  
Harry.  
  
Harry powiedział mu coś bardzo cennego, czego nikt nigdy mu nie mówił. Remus pochylił głowę. Emocje pochodzące z jego serca ściskały mu gardło. To paliło go od środka i sprawiało, że chciało mu się płakać. Uniósł głowę, ocierając łzy, które się pojawiły.  
  
Skąd Harry wiedział, że jest wilkołakiem Alfa? Przeczytał o tym? Remus był pewny, że nigdzie wcześniej nie widział żadnej informacji o tym. Harry jednak wiedział jak go sprowokować, wyciągnąć na wierzch jego wilka. Robił to z naturalną finezją.  
  
Remus osuszył łzy i przełknął uczucia. Posłucha Harry'ego, posiadał do tego środki finansowe.  
  
Ale nigdy więcej nie pozwoli Harry'emu sprowokować się do pocałunku. To było skandalicznie. Nastolatek z pewnością nie wiedział, do czego prowadzi prowokowanie Lunatyka. To było niebezpieczne.  
  
Bardzo niebezpieczne.  
  


O0o

  
— CO?! On nie mógł zniknąć! — Głos pani Weasley wcale nie był słodki i wilkołak siedzący na końcu stołu, skrzywił się z niezadowoleniem.  
  
Remus tak załatwił, by drugi list Harry'ego trafił prosto w ręce Dumbledore'a, zamiast do niego i teraz każdy z członków Zakonu pochylał się nad długim stołem w jadalni, tworząc tym samym ciasny krąg ludzkich sylwetek. Mina dyrektora była poważna i przepraszająca. Hermiona płakała z niepokoju. Każdy załamywał ręce z powodu zniknięcia Harry'ego.  
  
— Co z barierami? — Hermiona zapytała przez łzy.  
  
— W ogóle nie zostały naruszone — podkreślił Dumbledore. W jego błękitnych oczach nie było zwyczajnego błysku i wyglądał na o wiele starszego niż zawsze.  
  
Remus powinien się nad nim ulitować, ale nie tym razem. Mieszając złotobrązową brandy, odchylił się nieostrożnie na tylnich nogach krzesła. Minęło sześć dni odkąd Harry wysłał mu listy. Nastolatek mógł pokładać w nim nadzieję.  
  
— Według listu wróci dopiero w Boże Narodzenie! To oburzające! — oświadczyła Molly. — Może zostać przez to zabity!  
  
— Nigdy o tym nie wspominał. — Ron z zazdrosnym spojrzeniem, skrzyżował ręce na piersi. Jego twarz była tak czerwona jak jego włosy.  
  
Hermiona pociągnęła nosem.  
  
— Och, nie jest taki niemądry! — Starła łzy. — Nic nam nie powiedział, ponieważ nie chciał nas w to mieszać.  
  
— Być może postanowił to w ostatniej chwili? — zasugerowała, stojąca po prawej stronie Remusa, Tonks. Od śmierci Syriusza starała się przyciągnąć jego uwagę, ale on sobie tego nie życzył.  
  
Nie był do niej przywiązany tak jak ona do niego. Była słodką, małą dziewczyną, o twarzy w kształcie serca, która była cenna jak nigdy dotąd.  
  
— Nie sądzę, by była to nieprzemyślana decyzja — powiedział Alastor Moody, będący po lewej stronie Dumbledore'a. Uśmiechał się przebiegle. – Ten chłopiec miał od początku to zaplanowane. Musiał studiować bariery, od kiedy mu o nich powiedziałem. Chciał znaleźć sposób na wymknięcie się bez zawiadamiania obu stron. — Mężczyzna był tym wszystkim bardzo rozbawiony i Remus nie mógł zareagować niczym innym jak gorzkim śmiechem.  
  
— Ten chłopiec nie ma mózgu — wtrącił Snape, po prawej stronie dyrektora.  
  
Boże, co za niedojrzały, mały dupek — pomyślał Remus, patrząc na niego zimno. Nie mógł przeboleć, że dzieciństwo Jamesa Pottera powoduje, że Harry otrzymuje tą całą nienawiść i pogardę tak, jakby był Jamesem. On sam był winien tych wszystkich okropnych rzeczy, które wydarzyły się w przeszłości Snape'a.  
  
Remus nienawidził tego mówić, ale pomimo tego, że kochał Jamesa, ten nie dorastał swojemu synowi do pięt.  
  
— Nie oceniałbym go tak nisko, Snape. Harry jest zadziwiający — wtrącił gniewnie Kingsley. — Jest wręcz przeciwnie niż twierdzisz. On dokonuje niemożliwego.  
  
Remus uśmiechnął się czule. Harry właśnie to robił.  
  
— Remusie?  
  
Spojrzał w górę na starszego mężczyznę.  
  
— Tak, Albusie?  
  
— Podobno kilka dni wcześniej otrzymałeś od niego list. Poinformowała mnie o tym Hermiona.  
  
Mądra dziewczyna. Remus spojrzał na nią, zauważając z rozbawieniem, że się delikatnie zarumieniła.  
  
— Tak, otrzymałem od niego list, ale nie było w nim nic o ucieczce — skłamał łatwo. Jedyną dobrą rzeczą w byciu wilkołakiem było to, że nikt nie mógł mu zajrzeć do głowy. Mógł więc, kłamać i kłamać, i nikt by o tym nie wiedział. Prawdopodobnie właśnie to było powodem tego, że podczas pierwszej wojny podejrzewano go o bycie szpiegiem. — Słowem o tym nie wspomniał.  
  
— Czy mógłbyś pokazać ten list?  
  
— Raczej nie — użył miękkiego i smutnego tonu. — Mam na myśli, że jest to raczej prywatne. Związane z Syriuszem. Napisał, że chce sprawdzić, czy wszystko ze mną w porządku i poprosił mnie, bym dbał o siebie, bo tylko ja mu pozostałem. To wszystko.  
  
— Dbał o siebie? O czym on mówił? Nie jesteś wszystkim, co mu pozostało. — Ron zmarszczył brwi. — Ma nas!  
  
— Jestem jedynym dorosłym, który mu pozostał — poprawił Remus.  
  
— Och — Ron mruknął głupio.  
  
Jeden mądry, drugi trochę pulchny, trzeci odrobinę szalony. Ale wtedy to był Syriusz, James i Peter. Peter był głupi jak głaz, Syriusz trzeźwo myślał jak skała, a James uwielbiał przedzierać się przez te skały z zuchwałymi, dowcipnymi zaklęciami, tworząc jak największe zamieszanie.  
  
— Ma nas! — krzyknęła, ze łzami w oczach, Molly.  
  
— Tak, ale nie znałaś Jamesa i Lily — przypomniał. — A ja tak. W liście nie było niczego istotnego dla was i nie życzę sobie go pokazywać. To prywatna sprawa.  
  
Dumbledore kiwnął głową, w końcu uznając jego odmowę. Moody uśmiechnął się z wyższością, a Remus uniósł brwi przyglądając się byłemu aurorowi. _Czyżby coś wiedział?_  
  
Lupin pozwolił, by przednie nogi krzesła opadły na podłogę. Wciągnął powietrze, a do jego nosa dotarł intrygujący zapach. Ponownie zaskoczony, zmrużył oczy. Moody pachniał Harrym. Powieki Remusa opadły nieznacznie, kiedy dokładnie określił, że to zapach Harry'ego. Zdenerwowany zacisnął dłonie na kolanach… _Zapach… Zapach Harry'ego… Harry, Harry, Harry…_ Krzyczał mentalnie, a jego wilcza część drżała. Chciał by Moody zabrał go do niego. Remus uspokoił wiercącego się wilka, przekonując się w duchu, że z Harrym wszystko będzie w porządku. Był bezpieczny i wiedział, co powinien zrobić. Cokolwiek to było.  
  
Moody uśmiechnął się do Dumbledore'a i skinął lekko jeden raz głową, dając znak, że doskonale wie gdzie jest Harry i w żaden sposób nie ujawni tego dyrektorowi.  
  
Mój Boże, Harry był genialny. Wybrał idealnego sojusznika. Remus mógł się jedynie zastanawiać, kto jeszcze z tutaj zebranych mu pomaga.  
  
Lunatyk podniósł swoją brendy i otrząsnął się z odrętwienia, trzymając swego wilka w ryzach. Uśmiechając się, ponownie odchylił się na tylnich nogach krzesła, utrzymując idealną równowagę.  
  
Tak jak Remus przewidywał, każdy sugerował, by pójść szukać Harry'ego. Dumbledore chciał zmarnować na to drogocenny czas. Niektórzy z członków Zakonu również uważali to za bezsensowne, oprócz Molly, która była tak oszalała z niepokoju, że oczekiwała iż wszyscy pójdą szukać Pottera i zaprowadzą go w bezpieczne miejsce.  
  


O0o

  
W dzień, Remus czekał tak cierpliwie, jak to tylko było możliwe, dla Harry'ego. Wpatrywał się w kalendarz, chcąc przyśpieszyć czas. Urodziny Harry'ego minęły bez żadnego odzewu. Chciał otrzymać po prostu drobną notatkę ze słowami: „Czuję się dobrze".  
  
Podczas długich letnich dni czekania Remus wziął się za siebie. Zaczął od sprzątania Grimmauld Place, rozpoczynając od holu. Zdarł wszystkie zasłony oprócz tej z portretu pani Black. Zignorował jej wrzaski i krzyki skierowane w jego stronę i bez mrugnięcia okiem, unosząc jedynie brwi, powrócił do wcześniejszych czynności.  
  
— REMUS! — wrzasnęła z kuchni Tonks. — Co robisz? — Dziewczyna potknęła się o brzydki stojak na parasole.  
  
Remus zapalił różdżką zasłony, aby je zniszczyć i spojrzał na aurorkę:  
  
— Sprzątam dom Harry'ego. Ona może wrzeszczeć ile tylko chce. Nie wprowadzę się tutaj dopóki nie skończę — powiedział stanowczo.  
  
Stała oszołomiona przez jego słowa, krzywiąc się przez krzyk jej ciotki. Patrzyła na niego otumaniona, kiedy zignorował ją i wrzaski portretu.  
  
— Czy to nie rani twoich biednych uszów? — spytała głośno.  
  
— Nie. — Remus podniósł różdżkę. — Stłumiłem jej krzyki. Powinnaś zrobić to samo.  
  


O0o

  
Pierwszy września nadszedł nie wiadomo kiedy. Hermiona szlochała z powodu Harry'ego, który nie wróci do Hogwartu i zawali rok nauki. Wyniki jego owutetów zostały wysłane na Grimmauld Place. Widocznie również feniks, którego wysłał Dumbledore, został odesłany z powrotem. Potwierdzało to, że gdziekolwiek jest Harry, to prawdopodobnie tylko Hedwiga może go odnaleźć.  
  
Remus uznawał to za zabawne, inni za niepokojące. Przez ostatni miesiąc, Lupin odnawiał rezydencję, odpoczywając tylko podczas pełni. Posunął się nawet do tego, że zburzył całą ścianę, na której był portret pani Black i głowy skrzatów. Miał ją zastąpić nową. Zapytał Dumbledore'a, czy może skorzystać z pomocy kilku skrzatów. Hermiona była przez to wściekła, ale Remus wzruszył tylko ramionami i pozornie zignorował jej długi wykład o niewolniczej pracy.  
  
Remus zastanawiał się, czy również był tak irytujący, kiedy chodził do szkoły. Miał nadzieję, że nie. Nadszedł Moody, kiwając mu z aprobatą głową.  
  
— Wciąż zajęty, Remusie?  
  
To było dziwne. Moody zwrócił się do niego po imieniu. Remus wrócił do budowy ściany, którą rozpruł, a mężczyzna podążył za nim. Lupin był około trzy głowy wyższy niż auror, który wciąż chwiał się na swojej drewnianej nodze i lasce.  
  
— Jestem tak zajęty, jak tylko mogę być.  
  
— Jest tutaj przyjemnie cicho bez tej wrzaskliwej suki.  
  
Moody przeklina? Remus zamrugał, opuszczając różdżkę. Odwrócił się i stanął przed starym człowiekiem. Zmrużywszy oczy w koncentracji i sięgnął swoimi zmysłami, jak to robił kilka razy wcześniej, po czym dysząc zatoczył się do tyłu.  
  
— Ciiii… — To było niesamowite zobaczyć, jak Moody przytyka palec do swoich szorstkich ust. — Spokojnie, Lunatyku.  
_  
Harry? Harry?_  
  
Krzyczał wilkołak w Remusie. Mężczyzna musiał się postarać, by uspokoić szalejącego wilka.  
  
— Wyglądasz lepiej — powiedział Moody-Harry, używając najbardziej miękkiego głosu jaki kiedykolwiek Remus słyszał w jego ustach. — Wpadłem sprawdzić co u ciebie. Wyglądasz dobrze. Jesteś piękny — uśmiechnął się, przez co twarz Moody'ego wykrzywiła się nienaturalnie. — Do zobaczenia. — Zniknął zostawiając, nie po raz pierwszy, zszokowanego Remusa.  
  
— Czy to był Szalonooki? — zapytała Tonks, wchodząc do kuchni. — Czego chciał?  
  
— Uch — udobruchał swego wewnętrznego wilka. Potrząsnął głową, by zebrać myśli. — Przyszedł tylko sprawdzić, czy Ron i Hermiona są już bezpieczni w pociągu.  
  
— Och, okej. Chciałam go tylko zapytać, czy już się upewnił, że nie ma żadnych śladów Harry'ego w Devon. Chciałbyś tam pojechać zemną? Moglibyśmy współpracować — zapytała podekscytowana.  
  
Remus oparł się pragnieniu prychnięcia, gdy wspomniała o Harrym będącym w Devonie, gdy ten właśnie go odwiedził, używając ciała Moody'ego: poczynając od jego szklanego oka, kończąc na drewnianej nodze i lasce. To było dziwne — zobaczyć, jak rysy byłego aurora próbują stać się łagodnymi i miękkimi. Jednak zapach Harry'ego wciąż unosił się w pokoju i jego wilk wręcz się nim upajał.  
  
— Nie, dziękuję Tonks. Jedź beze mnie. Jestem pewny, że Charlie chętnie będzie ci towarzyszył.  
  
Zmarszczyła brwi, rozczarowana.  
  
— Okej, to nie problem. Pa, Remusie.  
  
— Do widzenia, Tonks.  
  
Poczekał aż się aportuje, nim zamknął oczy.  
  
Harry był bezpieczny.  
  
Uspokojony wrócił do pracy.  
  


O0o

  
Wrzesień się skończył i po kłopotliwej pełni Lupin nie czuł się oddzielony od swej ludzkiej strony czy od wilczej, tak dla urozmaicenia. Przemiana Remusa zaskoczyła większość członków Zakonu, którzy zaobserwowali jak się zmienił w ciągu tej nocy. Wcześniej miał sześć stóp wzrostu i dużą niedowagę, ale teraz już tak nie wyglądał. Ci, którzy przyjrzeli się mu bliżej, mogli zobaczyć, że przybrał na wadze. Udało mu się przytyć z sześćdziesięciu trzech do siedemdziesięciu czterech kilogramów. Wciąż miał blizny, ale nie zwracał na nie uwagi. Przyzwyczaił się do nich i dbał o swój wygląd.  
  
Już nie był szarą myszką, jego nieśmiała natura powoli ustępowała. Z małymi wyjątkami, nikt nie rozumiał jego przemiany. Wydawało się, że Tonks desperacko próbuje uzyskać jego uwagę, ale on nie miał na to czasu. Miał termin. Chciał odnowić dom, jako prezent na Boże Narodzenie dla Harry'ego za bezcenny podarunek, który ofiarował mu nastolatek.  
  
— Łał, Remusie, ale się zmieniłeś. Nie poznaję cię — powiedziała z podziwem Tonks, gdy wszedł rano, w Halloween, do pokoju pełnego członków Zakonu Feniksa.  
  
Wszyscy wokół niego kiwnęli głową, a on nic nie mogąc na to poradzić, zarumienił się pod wpływem ich spojrzeń.  
  
— Ma rację. Zmiany, jakie w tobie zaszły, są niezwykłe. Dom wygląda wspaniale, choć miałeś problemy z odnowieniem tego starego miejsca, począwszy od dołu do samej góry — powiedziała Molly, rozkładając w kuchni świece.  
  
Było pięć skrzatów, w tym Zgredek, które najwyraźniej bardzo dobrze znały Harry'ego i aż z przesadną chęcią przejęłyby obowiązki związane z prowadzeniem całego domu. Stworek na szczęście był w Hogwarcie, bo w innym przypadku Remus udusiłby go z powodu jego zdrady. Wiedział, że Lunatyk nie zważałby na konsekwencje.  
  
— To mój dar dla Harry'ego — powiedział im, siadając i nalewając herbaty. — To jest jego dom i tak powinien wyglądać.  
  
— Co ci dawało całą tę motywację? — zapytała z zaintrygowaniem Tonks.  
  
— Harry — odpowiedział, otwierając porannego Proroka, by po chwili zamknąć go ze wstrętem. Nie widział, jak twarz młodej auror drastycznie marnieje, podobnie jak pani Weasley.  
  
— Powinienem cię ostrzec. Nic dobrego z tego nie wyjdzie — zauważył Charlie.  
Ostatnie cztery tygodnie spędził w Rumuni, ale w końcu uzyskał płatny urlop i mógł dołączyć do rodziny i Zakonu.  
  
— Jak to? Tylko Harry? — Głos Tonks był ciszy niż zazwyczaj. Ponownie starała się pozyskać jego uwagę, czepiając się ostatniej szansy.  
  
Remus podniósł głowę, spoglądając na nią niepewnie.  
  
— Co jeszcze mogło mi ją dawać?  
  
— Co Harry może zrobić z miejsca, do którego uciekł, gdziekolwiek ono jest? — zapytała dziwnie Aurorka.  
  
— Harry może zrobić wiele — stwierdził, sięgając po kilka maślanych bułeczek i kiełbaski, leżące pośrodku stołu.  
  
— Harry, więc to on był powodem tych wszystkich porządków, dbania o siebie i twojej pewności siebie? — przesłuchiwała go.  
  
Remus posłał jej wymuszony uśmiech.  
  
— Tak trudno w to uwierzyć?  
  
— Tak! — oświadczyła, otwierając szeroko oczy. — Ciężko w to uwierzyć, gdy nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiłeś.  
_  
O co jej chodzi? Dlaczego jestem przesłuchiwany jakby była moją matką?_  
  
Charlie uśmiechnął się znad kawy.  
  
— Ktoś jest tutaj zazdrosny, Tonks?  
  
Nimfadora spojrzała na niego chłodno, a Molly zmrużyła oczy.  
  
— Charlie!  
  
— Co? — Spojrzał na matkę. — To było tylko proste pytanie. Co w tym złego, że Harry inspiruje Remusa? Ktoś w końcu musiał i wyszło na to, że to Harry'emu właśnie się udało. Harry jest takim typem, który motywuje, co jest samo w sobie niesamowite. On inspiruje wielu ludzi.  
  
— Mówisz tak, jakbyś wiedział to z własnego doświadczenia. Nie znasz go aż tak dobrze —stwierdziła Molly.  
  
Poskramiacz smoków uśmiechnął się.  
  
— Skąd wiesz, mamo? — odparował.  
  
Zaskoczył wszystkich. Tonks zarumieniła się pod kolor swoich włosów.  
  
— Ja… nie jestem zazdrosna… byłam tylko ciekawa!  
  
— Myślałem, że byłaś w Hufflepuffie, nie w Gryffindorze.  
  
Dumbledore, Moody i Snape przeszli przez pokój, dusząc w zarodku ewentualną kłótnię między Tonks a Charlim.  
  
— Dzień dobry wszystkim — powitał ich serdecznie Dumbledore. — Czekamy na profesor McGonagall, która przybędzie wraz z Ronem i Hermioną. Potem będziemy kontynuować.  
  
Szybko policzył zebranych. Zatrzymał się na Remusie, którego nie widział ponad miesiąc — Księżyc dobrze na ciebie wpłynął?  
  
— W rzeczywistości, lepiej niż zazwyczaj.  
  
Co ich obchodziło, że postanowił posprzątać i zmienić siebie? Jeśli znalazł inspirację w czymś lub w kimś? Nie rozumiał reakcji Tonks. Czy był dla niej kimś więcej niż przyjacielem?  
  
Rozmyślał o niej i jej stosunku nad kiełbaską i maślanymi bułeczkami, aż został sam na sam z panią Weasley, która przy nim trwała. Molly zrobiła mu jeszcze trzy dokładki nim zdołał umknąć z kuchni, unikając tym samym zrobienia z siebie prawdziwego głupka.  
  
Rzecz w tym, że Lunatyk nie lubił tak bardzo Tonks. Lubił wystarczająco, by nazywać ją przyjaciółką, ale nic poza tym. Teraz Remus doskonale wiedział, co miał na myśli Harry mówiąc mu o Tonks. Zabawne, że nastolatek zdawał sobie z tego sprawę wcześniej niż on.  
  
Bill, najstarszy syn Weasleyów, wszedł wolnym, pewnym siebie krokiem do pokoju. Był jedynym, który zawsze tak robił. Obok niego szła mała, nonszalancka blondynka, która była po części willą, ale to nie zwróciło uwagi Remusa.  
  
Wysoki, ciemno-rudy mężczyzna pachniał jak Harry. Zapach nastolatka był na nim bardziej wyrazisty, niż na Moodym, który posiadał jedynie śladowe ilości wymieszane z innymi zapachami, ale to… to było — w nim — wszędzie.  
  
Bill przytulił matkę i pocałował ją w policzek. Molly uśmiechnęła się i pozdrowiła swego syna, i jego dziewczynę, która najwyraźniej została przedstawiona jako Fleur Delacour. Było oczywiste, że dziewczyny nie reagują na nią tak, jak to robili mężczyźni. Bill usiadł wygodnie obok Charliego, który pochylił się w jego stronę i coś powiedział na ucho. Jego brat w odpowiedzi zaczął się śmiać.  
  
Fleur patrzyła na niego podejrzliwie i _nie bez powodu_ , pomyślał Remus przełykając wielką gulę w gardle. _Dlaczego zapach Harry'ego jest na całym ciele Bill'ego?_ Lunatyk domagał się wyjaśnień.  
  
Ron i Hermiona złapali gwałtowny wdech, gdy weszli i zauważyli zmiany, które zaszły w Remusie jak i w samym domu.  
  
— Wygląda wspaniale — powiedziała dziewczyna, rozglądając się dookoła. — Co tutaj zrobiłeś?  
  
— Hermiona ma rację. Dom wygląda świetnie!  
  
— Jeszcze nie skończyłem. Mam nadzieję, że to miejsce będzie wyglądało lepiej, nim Harry wróci.  
  
Nastolatki zamarli.  
  
— Jeśli wróci — skrzywiła się Hermiona.  
  
— Taa. Nawet jeszcze nie napisał — stwierdził zjadliwie Ron.  
  
Bill i Charlie spojrzeli na nich, a Remus uniósł brwi.  
  
— Jeszcze za wcześnie na wysuwanie wniosków. Jestem pewien, że miał powód, by nas opuścić.  
  
— Tak, miał powody, żeby nie powiedzieć o tym swoim przyjaciołom. — Ron popadł w irytację. W ślad za nim poszła Hermiona.  
  
— Jestem pewien, że nikomu nie powiedział — stwierdził łagodnie Remus. — Cokolwiek Harry robi, to z pewnością jest bezpieczny.  
  
— Nie będzie bezpieczny dopóki nie wróci do zamku lub Grimmauld Place, gdzie jest jego miejsce — powiedział ze smutkiem Dumbledore.  
  
Większa część spotkania dotyczyła Harry'ego i zwiększonej aktywności śmierciożerców. Najwyraźniej próbowali umieścić swoich szpiegów w ministerstwie, Hogwarcie i starali się zabić mugolskiego premiera.  
  
— Jest pod naszą pieczą — ogłosił Kingsley. — Scrimgeur wyznaczył mnie do jego ochrony wraz z Dawnlishem.  
  
— Bardzo dobrze… — Wypowiedź Dumbledore została przerwana przez łomot skrzydeł.  
  
Wszyscy wstrzymali oddech, gdy do pokoju wleciała znajoma, śnieżnobiała sowa z dwoma listami przywiązanymi do nogi. Okrążyła dwa razy pokój, nimi wylądowała tuż przed Remusem.  
  
Wilkołak uśmiechnął się, gdy gwizdnęła na niego.  
  
— Witaj, Hedwigo.  
  
Delikatnie odwiązał list i poczęstował ją w zamian kawałkiem kiełbasy. Potem Hedwiga zaczęła skakać na jednej łapie, w celu dostarczenia drugiego listu dyrektorowi, który w tym czasie starał się na nią nałożyć zaklęcie śledzące. Odbiło się ono od sowy i Dumbledore ledwo zdążył się przed nim uchylić.  
  
Hedwiga kłapnęła zaciekle dziobem na Dumbledore'a nim odleciała.  
  
Remus uśmiechnął się i otworzył list. Zapach Harry'ego mieszał w głowie jego wilkowi.  
  
_Drogi Lunatyku,  
  
Tęsknię za tobą.  
  
Twój,  
  
Harry_  
  
Remus zaśmiał się i złożył list, który wydawał się zbyt duży jak na te trzy proste zdania, które w niespodziewany sposób ociepliły jego serce. Były one mu potrzebne.  
  
— Co napisał, Remusie? Coś ważnego? — spytała Hermiona, unosząc się ze swego miejsca.  
  
— Nie — Jego uśmiech był szeroki i wilczy. — Nie ma w nim nic ważnego.  
  
— Och. — Dumbledore zmarszczył brwi, czytając swój list. Uwaga wszystkich została natychmiast skierowana na niego. — Harry, w miejscu w którym się ukrywa, ćwiczy czary.  
  
— Czaruje? Poza szkołą? Ministerstwo go nie wykryło? — Tonks nie zwróciła się do nikogo szczególnego. Jej spojrzenie spotkała się z Dumbledore'a. — Może zostać przez to wydalony ze szkoły. On na to nie zasługuje.  
  
— Oczywiste jest, że znalazł jakiś sposób, by ominąć to prawo.  
  
Remus odchylił się do tyłu.  
  
— Syriusz.  
  
Łatwo dodał dwa do dwóch.  
  
— Co masz na myśli, Remusie? — zapytał go Dumbledore.  
  
— Syriusz ustalił Harry'ego jako swego spadkobiercę. Ślad urwał się, gdy ostatnia wola Syriusza została spełniona.  
  
— Może w takim razie, jako nieletni, używać magii? — Zazdrość pojawiła się w oczach Rona.  
  
— Tak. Syriusz wiedział, co robi, gdy pisał testament.  
  
— Bachor otrzymał wszystko, co tylko Black posiadał — skrzywiła się Nimfadora.  
  
— Tonks, to co powiedziałaś, nie było grzeczne — powiedziała wstrząśnięta Molly.  
  
— Taka jest prawda. — Czarownica skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi.  
  
Coś w Tonks naprawdę drażniło Lunatyka i działało mu to na nerwy. Kilka osób w pokoju zaczęło się zastanawiać nad jej słowami. Niektórzy zgodzili się z nią, wśród nich była Hermiona i Ron. Remus zauważył, że tego zdania nie podzielają Moody, Snape, McGonagall, Charlie, Bill i Kingsley.  
  
— Nie sądzę, że sprawiedliwie jest mówienie czegoś takiego — powiedział głośno i chłodno. Harry nie mógł się bronić, on musiał coś powiedzieć. — Syriusz kochał Harry'ego najbardziej na świecie. Nie było niczego, czego by dla niego nie zrobił. Gdybyś poprosiła, żeby skoczył z mostu dla Harry'ego, to on, do cholery, zrobiłby to. Ta miłość, aż do skrajności, była odwzajemniona. Harry zasługuje na nazwisko Black i na wszystko, co Syriusz mu pozostawił. Nie powinno się mówić źle o zmarłych, jak ty to okrutnie robisz, a jeszcze bardziej nie odpowiednie jest mówienie złych rzeczy o nieobecnym nastolatku, który oddałby swoje życie za każdą _pieprzoną_ osobę w tym pokoju.  
  
— _Remus!_ — Molly, Tonks i McGonagall krzyknęły oburzone.  
  
Oczy Remusa błysnęły.  
  
— _Lunatyk_ nie pozwoli wam obrażać Harry'ego. Szybciej wyrzuci was na ulicę. To jest jego dom. Pilnujcie swoich manier.  
  
— Zgadzam się — poparł go Charlie. — Remus ma rację.  
  
— Słusznie — zgodził się Bill, przez co otrzymał piorunujące spojrzenie od Fleur.  
  
— Bill, chyba nie znasz tego chłopca na tyle dobrze...  
  
Uśmiechnął się lekko.  
  
— Wystarczająco, by być po jego stronie.  
  
Remus tylko uniósł na to stwierdzenie brew i zdecydował przemilczeć fakt, iż tak bardzo pachniał Potterem, że Lunatyk wręcz nie mógł tego znieść. Lunatyk nie mógł tego wytrzymać.  
  
— Co się stało z Hedwigą? — Hermiona zapytała Dumbledore'a, starając się przerwać napiętą atmosferę.  
  
— Odbiła rzucone na nią zaklęcie. Nikt nie mógł tego zrobić oprócz Harry'ego. Użył całkiem sprytnej sztuczki — przyznał dyrektor, wpatrując się w list.— Nie wiem w jaki sposób zdobył tę wiedzę, skoro nie uczymy tego w Hogwarcie.  
  
— Gdzie on jest? Wiesz, gdzie on w ogóle jest? — zapytał Ron.  
  
— Wydaje się, że wszędzie — westchnął Dubledore. — Napisał, że był w Tybecie, Hiszpanii, Australii, Chinach, Japonii i w innych państwach.  
  
— W jaki sposób?! — krzyknęła Hermiona.  
  
— Nie wiem. Istnieje wiele środków transportu, w tym również mugolskich. Harry jest bardzo biegły w byciu mugolem, kiedy tego chce.  
  
— Ale powiedziałeś, że używa magii. Czemu nie mógłby użyć świstoklika lub proszku fiuu? — spytała Tonks.  
  
— Wątpię czy mógł. Nie sprawdzają się one zagranicą. Nikt nie odważyłby się użyć proszku fiuu i świstoklika. Jest to zbyt skomplikowane. Jeśli zrobisz to nieprawidłowo, możesz skończyć w oceanie. Harry nie posiada odpowiednich umiejętności.  
  
— Jesteś tego pewien? — zapytał, rechocząc Moody. — Przed chwilą powiedziałeś, że nałożył na swoją sowę zaklęcie odbijające. Jest to kawałek wysoce inteligentnej magii, kto wiec stwierdzi, że nie wie jak zrobić świstoklika do zamorskich podróży? Potter jest inteligentnym bachorem.  
  
— Harry nigdy nie był dobry w czymś oprócz latania i obrony — próbowała wtrącić Hermiona.  
  
Remus nie mógł się powstrzymać przed parsknięciem pełnym oburzenia.  
  
— Hermiono, jesteś taka pewna, że Harry jest gorszy, w porównaniu do ciebie, w posługiwaniu się magią? — spytał wyzywająco.  
  
— Co? To prawda. On nie jest… zbyt dobry. Nie zna wielu zaklęć. Jestem pewna, że ktoś dla niego pracuje — snuła swoje domysły.  
  
Remus roześmiał się.  
  
— Jeśli tak myślisz, to nic dziwnego, że nie trafiłaś do Ravenclawu.  
  
Dziewczyna gapiła się na niego, uważając jego komentarz za obraźliwy. Jej policzki były czerwone i Remus uznał to za zabawne.  
  
— Po raz pierwszy zdarza mi się zgodzić w tej sprawie z wilkołakiem — odezwał się po raz pierwszy Snape. — Potter rzeczywiście pokazał, że może potrafi zrobić o wiele więcej niż sądzą jego durnowaci przyjaciele. — Spojrzał surowo na Rona i Hermionę. Ta ostatnia wydawała się gruntownie obrażona.  
  
Dyrektor westchnął.  
  
— Tym sposobem do niczego nie dojdziemy. Hermiono, Ron dowiedzieliście się czegoś od uczniów?  
  
— Luna nie będzie z nami rozmawiać. Wydaje się, że przestała nas lubić. Nawet Neville przestał się do mnie odzywać — powiedział Weasley, potrząsając głową. — Nie rozumiem tego! Miałem się nimi zająć razem z Deanem i Seamusem, kiedy Harry odszedł.  
  
Hermiona westchnęła i pokręciła głową, zwracając się do dyrektora.  
  
— Niczego się niedowidzieliśmy oprócz tego, że Neville zaczął się dziwnie zachowywać.  
  
— Spodziewałem się, że będzie trochę nerwowy, gdy Lestrange jest na wolności. W tej chwili nie czuje się zbyt bezpieczny, a nieobecność Harry'ego w szkole powoduje, że traci nadzieje. – Dumbledore wygłosił na ten temat swoją teorię. — Nieważne co niektórzy mówią, Harry jest powodem, dla którego wielu uczniów wraca na rok szkolny do Hogwartu. Wierzyli, że jego sama obecność ich ochroni. Po jego odejściu, szkoła powoli zaczyna pustoszeć.  
  
— Z pewnością nie ma takiej siły przebicia! — krzyknęła z niedowierzaniem Tonks. — Jest jeszcze dzieckiem.  
  
— Jest więcej niż dzieckiem — wtrącił się Bill. — Nie mówię tu o jego statusie chłopca-który-przeżył. Mam na myśli sposób, w jaki Harry zrealizuje to w co wierzy, niezależnie od tego, czy ktoś uważa to za słuszne, czy nie. Jeśli sądzi, że świat potrzebuje ratunku, to uratuje go i będzie ignorował pogardę oraz wszystkie okrucieństwa, jakie z tym przyjdą, ponieważ Harry tak postępuje i w ten sposób żyje.  
  
Po jego słowach w pokoju zapadła cisza. Fleur zmarszczyła brwi.  
  
— Nigdy mi o tym nie mówiłeś, Bill.  
  
Najstarszy z rodzeństwa Weasley wzruszył ramionami.  
  
— Powiedziałem tylko prawdę. Możesz ją przyjąć do wiadomości lub zignorować.  
_  
Och, Lunatyk przyjmie ją do świadomości_ — myślał Remus. Pokochał słowa, których użył Bill, ale w tej samej chwili Lunatyk nie kochał Wealeya. Lupin desperacko starał się go utrzymać w ryzach, twierdząc, że Harry nie był ich. Nie należał do nich, nie rościli do niego żadnych praw. Jednakże Lunatyk był poruszony i wściekał się coraz bardziej przy tym oświadczeniu. Remus skrzywiwszy się, chwycił się stołu, zmuszając Lunatyka do uspokojenia się. Czasami takie starcia z wilkiem były męczące. To wymagało o wiele więcej wysiłku niż zazwyczaj. Parę ostatnich tygodni nauczyło go kontroli bez walki z bestią. Nauczył się pracy z wilkiem i bycia jednością, nie musiał stać obok i krępować wilczego instynktu, nim jego ludzkie oblicze wychodziło na wierzch.  
  
_Dobry Boże, co Harry mi uczynił?_ — pomyślał Remus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział 2**  
  
Remus wiedział, że Harry wróci dzisiaj. Musiał to zrobić. Wilkołak zerwał się z łóżka o wpół do szóstej i ostatni raz obszedł rezydencję nim wziął długi prysznic i zjadł pospiesznie śniadanie. Mógłby czekać cały dzień, jeśli Harry również to robił. Dzisiaj było Boże Narodzenie i Weasley'owie siedzieli w kuchni wymieniając się prezentami. Pomieszczenie lśniło i było o wiele bardziej eleganckie niż kiedykolwiek ktoś to widział. Remus naprawdę ciężko pracował. Nie ustępował w swoich wysiłkach niezależnie od tego, co mówiła mu Molly. Twierdziła, że jego wysiłki pójdą na marne, ale Remus wiedział lepiej.  
  
— Tak naprawdę myślisz, że Harry się pojawi? — zapytała Hermiona zerkając na Remusa, który był w wyśmienitym humorze.  
  
— Tak. Wierzę, że dotrzyma słowa. — Uśmiechnął się promiennie i nalał sobie filiżankę kawy.  
  
— Dupek — skrzywił się Ron. — Nie będę się przejmować, jeśli nie wróci. Mógłby chociaż powiedzieć o tym swoim najlepszym przyjaciołom.  
  
Remus nie potrafił zliczyć ile razy musiał wysłuchać tej przemowy. Niedorzecznością było jej kontynuowanie.  
  
— Oczywiście, że nikomu nie powiedział — stwierdził. — Prawdopodobnie nie chciał ogłuchnąć. Wiedział, że po śmierci Syriusza ludzie będą go na siłę powstrzymywać, aby go chronić i upewnić się, że sam nie sprowadzi na siebie nieszczęścia.  
  
Hermiona wciąż nie była zadowolona faktu, że Harry uciekł i nikt nie może go odnaleźć.  
  
— Z łatwością mógł zostać zaatakowany przez Śmierciożerców — powiedziała dziarsko. —Odejście w ten sposób było bardzo głupie.  
  
Bill i Charlie pojawili się kilka godzin później, o bardziej przyzwoitej porze niż niektórzy członkowie Zakonu.  
  
—Dzisiaj wróci Harry — powiedział dla wyjaśnienia Bill.  
  
Remus skrzywił się w duchu. Jego wilk wciąż nie zbyt lubił najstarszego z rodzeństwa Weasley, ale i tak uśmiechnął się promienie, i kiwnął głową zgadzając się z Billem.  
  
— Zastanawiam się jakiego rodzaju niespodziankę przygotował dla nas — drażnił się Charlie.  
  
— Co masz na myśli? — zapytała przebiegle pani Weasleyów. Jej wzrok skierował się na drugiego syna.  
  
— Och, nie wiem. Harry wyjechał na dłuższy czas, najwyraźniej po to by robić coś, na co nikt inny by mu nie pozwolił.  
  
— I co to jest? — zapytała Hermiona.  
  
— _Szkolenie_ — stwierdził oczywiste. Zastanawiał się jak mogła stracić tyle komórek mózgowych w tak krótkim czasie.  
  
— A do czego jest mu potrzebne szkolenie? — wyraził swoją wątpliwość Ron.  
  
— Och, nie wiem, być może z powodu tych wszystkich złych Śmierciożerców atakujących go w każdej chwili? Doskonale wiesz, że dorośli nie będą zawsze przy Harrym, by go ochraniać. — wyjaśnił Bill otrzymując wściekłe spojrzenie od matki.  
  
— Wciąż podejmuje głupie decyzje — Pani Weasley nie wytrzymała. — On jest dzieckiem!  
  
— Tak, był dzieckiem gdy Voldemort go zaatakował. A teraz nim jest?  
  
Otworzyła usta by odpowiedzieć, ale zamknęła je z trzaskiem.  
  
— Wciąż jest dzieckiem i nie powinien być zmuszany do walki.  
  
— Ma więc stać jak dobry, „martwy" chłopiec, gdy dorośli wszystko załatwią? — Remus, lekko rozdrażniony, wyraził swoje uczucia.  
  
— Ta… _Nie!_ Ale nie powinien być w pobliżu pola walki.  
  
— Bitwy zazwyczaj rozpoczynają się tam, gdzie jest on — przypomniał Charlie.  
  
— Tak czy inaczej — przerwał im Bill, niezaskoczony oburzeniem matki. — Harry zasługuje na szansę trenowania na swoich warunkach.  
  
— Co dobrego z tego wyniknie? — spytał zaślepiony zazdrością Ron, wbijając nóż w śniadanie.  
  
— Och, nie jestem pewien — zaczął sarkastycznie. — Być może uratuje to życie jego i wielu innych osób? Jest to jedna z korzyści wynikających z treningu, ale widzę że wolisz, by umarł z rąk Śmierciożerców niż gdyby miałby się bronić. Jest przecież bezbronnym chłopcem. Niezbyt inteligentnym czy upartym… — Charlie wywrócił oczami. Jego wypowiedź była bardzo uszczypliwa.  
  
— To nie temat do żartów! — warknęła pani Weasley.  
  
— W takim razie zostawmy ten temat w spokoju — wtrącił Bill.  
  
— Bill ma rację — powiedział otwarcie Remus. — Kłótnia nie prowadzi do niczego dobrego. Tracimy jedynie cenny czas na skargi i jęki. Uważam, że najlepszym wyjściem jest zostawić Harry'ego samemu sobie, aż nie zechce wrócić.  
  
— Dziękuję, Remusie. — Bill uśmiechnął się promienie i nalał sobie herbaty.  
  


OoO

  
Tonks, Kingsley i Szalonooki przyszli wpół do dwunastej tego samego dnia, pocieszając i motywując wszystkich dookoła. Moody poklepał Remusa po plecach.  
  
— Dom wygląda niesamowicie.  
  
Uśmiech zagościł na ustach Remusa.  
  
— Dziękuję, Alastorze! — powiedział z wdzięcznością.  
  
— Tak, pracowałeś bardzo ciężko.  
  
Kuchnia była teraz koloru czarnego z dodatkami szarego kamienia. Nie była to już brudna biel ze śladami mijających wieków, których nie można było usunąć nawet za pomocą magii. Piękne czarne kandelabry umieszczone w różnych zakamarkach oświetlały pomieszczenie ciepłym i jasnym światłem. Stół został wymieniony na inny, wyższy, z czarnego cedru. Dobrano do niego krzesła w dobrym smaku. Był również mały czarny żyrandol nad nimi, udekorowany czarnymi kryształami. Co jakiś czas można było zobaczyć skrzata wychylającego głowę, który kontrolował czy jedzenie było odpowiednie. Molly wciąż dla nich gotowała, ale skrzaty zazwyczaj upewniały się, czy jest go wystarczająco dużo.  
  
Hermiona nie była zadowolona.  
  
Tonks zmarszczyła brwi.  
  
— Kiedy zrobiłeś kuchnię?  
  
— W zeszłym tygodniu. To był ostatni pokój, którym się zajmowałem.  
  
— Nadal jest to nic nie warte — mówiła oburzona Tonks. — Spędziłeś cały swój czas w tym domu, kiedy mogłeś zrobić pożyteczniejsze rzeczy.  
  
— Co mogłoby bardziej uszczęśliwić Harry'ego?  
  
— Co… Jesteś teraz jego lojalnym pieskiem? — zapytała uszczypliwie. — Zrobisz wszystko, tak długo jak uszczęśliwia to Harry'ego. — Wywróciła oczami. — Odrażające.  
  
— Wygląda na to, że mamy tutaj zazdrosną sukę — Bill szepnął nie zbyt cicho Charliemu.  
  
— Williamie Weasley! — Molly krzyknęła w przerażeniu na syna. — Nie używaj takich słów przy mnie, młody człowieku! To było niestosowne.  
  
Tonks zarumieniła się intensywną czerwienią.  
  
— Nie, mamo. Uważam, że to co powiedziała Tonks było niestosowne — stwierdził chłodno Bill. — Harry nic jej nie jest winny. Remus również nic jej nie zawdzięcza. Ona musi przejść nad tym do porządku dziennego i przestać narzekać. To co robi Harry to tylko jego sprawa, nie jej ani nikogo innego. Także to, że Remus decyduje się zrobić coś dla osoby, która jest bliska jego sercu, nie powinna nas interesować.  
  
— Dziękuję, Bill — powiedział Remus.  
  
Starał się uspokoić i zebrać w sobie. Nie krzyczał, bo wiedział, że w takim wypadku Lunatyk wyjdzie na zewnątrz i nie będzie wstanie go powstrzymać. Mógłby rozszarpać Tonks, kawałek po kawałku.  
  
— Nadal uważam, że jest to śmieszne — warknęła Tonks. — Został wypaczony przez szesnastolatka.  
  
Remus zazgrzytał zębami z irytacji.  
  
— Przestań pierdolić — wysyczał groźnie.  
  
Wszyscy w pomieszczeniu wzdrygnęli się. Oczy Tonks rozszerzyły się.  
  
— Co?  
  
— Słyszałaś. Jeśli myślisz, że jesteśmy tak cholernie pomyleni, to możesz zabrać swoją zranioną dumę i wypierdalać stąd, znikając z mojego widoku. Lunatyk uważa cię za małą, nietolerancyjną sukę i nie będzie pobłażliwy w stosunku do ciebie jeśli będziesz to kontynuować.  
  
— Lupin ma rację. Możesz zostać albo wyjść. Ten dom należy do Harry'ego Pottera i jeśli nie możesz się powstrzymać przed obrażaniem gospodarza to lepiej wyjdź – powiedział chłodno Moody.  
  
Tonks podskoczyła. Moody nigdy wcześniej nie traktował jej tak chłodno. Była jego najlepszym uczniem podczas treningów na Aurora, ale w tym przypadku nie było to istotne.  
  
— Świetnie. Już milczę.  
  
— Najmądrzejsza decyzja jaką kiedykolwiek podjęłaś — dodał uprzejmie Charlie.  
  
Rozmowa przebiegająca po tym wydarzeniu była wymuszona. Ron dość często, czynił zjadliwe uwagi, ale w miarę szybko milknął pod spojrzeniami Billa, Moody'ego, Remusa albo Charliego.  
  
Hermiona pozostała spokojna z wyjątkiem nielicznych pytań o inteligencję Harry'ego, które sprawiły, że inni spoglądali na nią wściekłym spojrzeniem. Bliźniacy jęczeli i krzyczeli o powrocie Pottera biegając dookoła kuchni.  
  
— Nie możemy się doczekać! — krzyknął Fred, wślizgując się na miejsce obok Fleur, gdzie został posadzony. Kobieta spojrzała na niego z pogardą nim zarzuciła swoje piękne włosy za ramiona.  
  
— Tak, chcemy zobaczyć Harry'ego i dać mu powitalnego buziaka. — W oczach George pojawiły się figlarne błyski.  
  
— Z pewnością tego nie zrobicie — odpowiedział Bill z uśmiechem, patrząc przebiegle na bliźniaków.  
  
— O tak, na pewno to zrobimy — powiedzieli chórem Fred i George.  
  
Remus uśmiechnął się mimo oburzenia jakie odczuwał Lunatyk. Postukał palcami w blat stołu. Merlinie, nie mógł się doczekać, aż Harry wróci. Miał nadzieję, że był na tą okazję dobrze ubrany… chwila… o czym on właściwie myśli? To był tylko Harry… po prostu Harry. Remus nieświadomie spojrzał na siebie. Miał na sobie nowiuteńkie szaty w kolorze granatowego kobaltu z czarnymi wykończeniami. Całość była wykonana z jedwabiu i czuł się tak, jakby woda pieściła jego ręce i nogi. Koszula z długimi rękawami zapinana nie z przodu, a na zatrzaski z boku, była wsunięta w spodnie. Pochodziła ona z jednej z lepszych kolekcji Madame Malkin. Jego brązowe włosy zostały związane w niski kucyk. Nieliczne kosmyki wpadały mu do bursztynowych oczu. Przynajmniej przypuszczał, że mają taki kolor.  
  
Remus zmarszczył brwi. Nigdy wcześniej nie był tak zdenerwowany. To był tylko Harry… Harry nie był dla niego niczym więcej jak przyjacielem, prawda? Ten wcześniejszy pocałunek nic nie znaczył, czyż nie? Skrzywił się, gdy jego wewnętrzny wilk poinformował go, że jest szalony i jeśli ktokolwiek inni niż oni dotknie Harry'ego, wpadnie w szał. Ilekroć Harry był przy nim, pojawiał się również Lunatyk, czujny i gotowy do ataku. Czasami Remus nie miał ochoty powstrzymywać instynktów wilka, ale wiedział że to niesie pewne konsekwencje.  
  
Harry naprawdę to robił.  
  
Remus go potrzebował.  
  
Lunatyk pragnął go.  
  
Remus opuścił głowę, nieświadomy tego że inni wpatrują się w niego z niepokojem. Remus John Lupin musiał stawić temu czoła. Był kompletnie i obłąkańczo zakochany w Harrym Jamesie Potterze.  
  
Mężczyzna walczył ze sobą, by nie rozpłakać się przed członkami Zakonu. _Co teraz?_ — zapytał podświadomie Lunatyka. — _Co mam teraz zrobić?_  
  


OoO

Nastał nowy dzień, śnieg iskrzył na ziemi. Niebo było bezchmurne oraz niesamowicie błękitne niwelując odczucie przenikliwego mrozu. Nawet zniszczone ulice i rozpadające się rezydencje były piękne podczas takich opadów śniegu.  
  
W tym czasie Grimmauld Place 12 nie wydawał się zbytnio zachęcającym miejscem. Kiedy cicho aportował się w przedpokoju, rozejrzał się dookoła ze zdumieniem. Nie spodziewał się tak wielkiej zmiany. Wydawało się, że podłoga została całkowicie zdarta i zastąpiona przez duże biało-czarne płytki. Wysoko nad głową znajdował się kryształowy żyrandol, a wzdłuż korytarza powieszono portery przedstawiające członków rodu Blacków i Potterów. Pomiędzy nimi umieszczono święcące miękkim, złotym blaskiem kinkiety wygięte w najróżniejsze, wdzięczne kształty. W jednym z rogów pokoju umieszczono srebrny stojak na płaszcze. Schody, które kiedyś wiły się w górę, były teraz nieskazitelnie czyste, i zamiast twardego drewna były zbudowane z czarnego marmuru. Ściany również były z tego samego materiału. To miejsce nie wyglądało już jak Grimmauld Place.  
  
Remus rzeczywiście je odnowił. Harry był zadowolony i podekscytowany. Wszystko się zmieniło, tak jak się spodziewał.  
  
W Harrym również zaszło kilka zmian. Był teraz szczupłym mężczyzną o wzroście prawie metra dziewięćdziesiąt. Pofalowane, kruczoczarne włosy opadały mu na szerokie ramiona, a gęsta masa loków usadowiła się na plecach. One nigdy by się nie ujawniły, gdyby nie był związany z rodem Blacków. Każdy jego krok był płynny i pełen gracji. Kości policzkowe odcinały się wyraźnie na jego twarzy. Usta miał zaróżowione i pełne. Skóra Harry'ego miała miodowy odcień, a długie i podkręcone rzęsy obejmowały jego wiecznie błyszczące, zielone oczy. Był proporcjonalnie zbudowany i nosił ubrania z seksownego jedwabiu. Dopasowane spodnie obejmowały jego ciało od bioder aż do ud, by później spłynąć swobodnie wzdłuż jego nóg. Szkarłatna koszula przylegała ciasno do jego klatki piersiowej, nie pozostawiając miejsca na wyobraźnię — można było zobaczyć zarys jego mięśni. Miał na sobie również czarny pasek ze srebrnymi ćwiekami, ale jeśli podeszło się wystarczająco blisko, dało się zauważyć, że ćwieki są w rzeczywistości fiolkami z eliksirami. Na każdej dłoni Harry nosił pierścienie. Były to sygnety rodziny Potterów, Blacków i Peverell'ów. Każdy z nich miał inny herb, ale wszystkie należały do niego, jak i skarbce tych rodzin. Na lewym nadgarstku umieścił złoty Rolex. Również stosował delikatną wodę kolońską podobną do mugolskiej CK1, ale spodobała mu się wystarczająco, by używał jej na co dzień. Dużo się wydarzyło i wiele zmian nastąpiło — Harry Potter którego wszyscy znali już nie istniał.  
  
Harry przeszedł jak najciszej przez hol. Słyszał głosy innych ludzi w drugim pomieszczeniu.  
  
— Kto wie czy się zjawi. — Usłyszał zimny głos, który przypominał mu Tonks. — Głupi dzieciak zawsze łamał zasady. Tacy jak on nie dotrzymują obietnic.  
  
 _Co się z nią dzieje?_ — pomyślał ponuro Harry, nim udał się w kierunku Moody'ego. Niepokoił się o Remusa i chciał się upewnić, że z nim wszystko w porządku. Nie chciał zostawiać starszego mężczyzny w ten sposób, ale nie miał większego wyboru.  
  
— Powiedziałem ci kiedyś, żebyś tak nie mówiła — warknął Remus. — Jesteś w domu Harry'ego. I tak dla twojej informacji, Harry nigdy nie złamał obietnicy. Jest dopiero pół do trzeciej.  
  
Harry uśmiechnął się. Remus, jego Remus. Lunatyk, jego wspaniały wilkołak.  
  
Z pomruków innych osób dowiedział się, że w pomieszczeniu oprócz Remusa znajdują się również Ron, Hermiona, Kingsley, Tonks i reszta Weasleyów. Harry uśmiechnął się i zebrał w sobie odwagę, by przekroczyć próg pokoju.  
  
— Fantastycznie widzieć was wszystkich tutaj…  
  
Każda obecna w pokoju osoba zamilkła. Harry uniósł jedną brew i oparł się o futrynę, gdy inni patrzyli na niego z szokiem. Skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej. Jego loki przesunęły się do przodu. Pani Weasley patrzyła na niego tak, jakby nigdy go nie widziała na oczy. Usta Rona były szeroko otwarte. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego przyjaciel może teraz z nim konkurować pod względem wzrostu. Źrenice Hermiony rozszerzyły się, gdy zarejestrowała jego nowy wygląd. Ginny mrugnąwszy szybko wyszeptała: „Cudny". Charlie i Bill uśmiechali się maniakalnie. Bliźniacy ślinili się niczym pies na widok kości. Fleur wyglądała na zafascynowaną. Pan Weasley uśmiechał się promiennie. Kingsley starał się stłumić śmiech. Tonks wahała się między szokiem a wściekłością, rzucając w jego kierunku nieprzychylne spojrzenia. Moddy chichotał i kiwał w uznaniu głową na jego wejście. I wreszcie…  
  
Spojrzenie Harry'ego skupiło się na Remusie. Mężczyzna nie mógł wyglądać lepiej. Powolnym krokiem podszedł do wilkołaka i stanął tuż przed nim.  
  
— Remusie, Lunatyku — te słowa w jego ustach miały szczególne, jedwabiste brzmienie. Mężczyzna słysząc je spojrzał na niego swoimi bursztynowymi oczami — Idealny. — Pochylił się i pocałował go w policzek. Remus poczuł falę najróżniejszych emocji. Harry uśmiechnął się delikatnie. — Wydaje się, że każdy z tutaj obecnych ma do powiedzenia mi wiele rzeczy. Cóż takim razie, może zaczniemy? — Ponownie się uśmiechnął i odwrócił do innych, chociaż nie opuszczał boku Remusa. — Przypuszczam, że usłyszę dwugodzinny wykład o uciekaniu, niepisaniu listów i byciu okropnym przyjacielem, oraz o tym jak to było głupie i niebezpieczne i jak moje stopnie się pogorszą przez to, że nie wróciłem do Hogwartu. Świetnie, ale nim zaczniecie mnie pouczać, pozwólcie bym wyjaśnił kilka rzeczy. Absolutnie nic mi nie zagrażało. Nie mogę powiedzieć, gdzie dokładnie przebywałem, ale mogę wymienić kilka miejsc, w których byłem. Jednego dnia byłem w Egipcie, innego w Japonii. W żadnym z tych miejsc, oprócz Singapuru, nie przebywałem zbyt długo. Zostawiałem za sobą fałszywy trop, by Śmierciożercy nie mogli mnie znaleźć. I od czasu gdy wyruszyłem, nie wpadłem na żadnego z nich. Moje magiczne umiejętności są teraz powyżej tego co mógłby mi zaoferować Hogwart i kilka miesięcy mojej nieobecności w szkole w żaden sposób na mnie nie wpłynęło. Chyba że uważacie, że jestem niewystarczająco inteligentny? — Rzucił chłodne spojrzenie Hermionie, która zarumieniła się zszokowana jego słowami. Zawstydzony Ron patrzył na podłogę.  
  
 _Jak mógł?!_  
  
Pani Weasley niemal krzyczała z frustracji, że jej dwugodzinna pogadanka została zduszona w zarodku.  
  
— Jak ty…?  
  
— Uwierzcie mi, wszystko co zostało powiedziane w tej rezydencji, dotarło do mnie w ten czy inny sposób. — Niewygodna cisza zaległa w pomieszczeniu. Harry uśmiechnął się i przechylił na bok głowę. — Lunatyku, to miejsce wygląda niesamowicie. — Jego źrenice rozszerzyły dla lepszego efektu. Przesunął dłonią po ręku Remusa, ściskając jego bark.  
  
Serce Remusa biło głośno. Czuł, że jego wewnętrzny wilk jest poruszony. Nic nieznaczący dotyk Harry'ego był dla niego niczym światło słoneczne dla rośliny. Uśmiechnął się szeroko. Tonks zirytowana zmrużyła oczy.  
  
— Dziękuję, Harry. Prosiłeś mnie bym zajął się tym miejscem, przynajmniej to mogłem zrobić.  
  
— C… Co ci się stało? — pisnęła wciąż szokowana Hermiona — J… Jak mogłeś się tak zmienić?  
  
— Właśnie, kumplu. Czemu nie mogłeś nam powiedzieć, że wyjeżdżasz? — zapytał oszołomiony Ron.  
  
Harry pozostał przy Remusie z ręką na jego ramieniu. _Dobrze,że nabrał trochę ciała_ — pomyślał bez żadnego związku. Słuchał pytań swoich przyjaciół, ale jego oczy cały czas spoczywały na wilkołaku. Oparł się pragnieniu, by usiąść mu kolanach i pocałować go przed całym tym tłumem. Remus również się w niego wpatrywał, a w jego bursztynowych oczach było coś drapieżnego.  
  
— Oboje zadaliście dość ciekawe pytania. — Harry z żalem oderwał wzrok od Remusa i odsunął pobliskie krzesło, by usiąść koło niego. – Odpowiem na nie, ale mam zamiar zrobić to tylko jeden raz, dlatego poczekamy aż Dumbledore dołączy do nas.  
  
— Jak, do licha, mogłeś korzystać z czarów? — Niewytrzymała w końcu Tonks. — Nie masz nawet siedemnastu lat!  
  
Harry posłała w jej lodowato zimny uśmiech.  
  
— Nie tym tonem, bo będę zmuszony pokazać ci drzwi.  
  
— Harry! — upomniała go, pani Weasley — Co w ciebie wstąpiło, młody człowieku?  
  
— Zmieniło mnie życie, rzeczywistość i chęć przetrwania — odpowiedział, niewzruszony jej dezaprobatą. — Nie będę tolerował nic nie znaczącego i zazdrosnego Aurora obrażającego mnie w mojej własnej rezydencji. — Jego ręce, znajdujące się do tej pory na kolanach pod stołem, powędrowały w stronę dłoni Remusa. Były takie ciepłe i proszące się wręcz o uścisk. Powodowały, że serce Harry'ego wywinęło kozła. — Remus jest jedyną osobą, która może mnie w ten sposób pouczać. Ta rezydencja należy również do niego. Syriusz także by tego pragnął.  
  
— Nie zrobiłbym czegoś takiego. — Remus uścisnął pod stołem dłoń Harry'ego.  
  
— W pewnym momencie z pewnością to zrobisz. — Uśmiechnął się. — Wciąż jestem głupim Gryfonem.  
  
— Nigdy nie słyszałem prawdziwszego stwierdzenia. — Dobiegł do ich, od strony drzwi, monotonny głos.  
  
Harry zachichotał i spojrzał w tamtym kierunku, by ujrzeć Severusa Snape'a stojącego obok McGonagall i Dumbledore'a.  
  
— Profesorze — powiedział radośnie Harry. — W samą porę! Mogę wszystko wyjaśnić, bez konieczności powtarzania.  
  
— Witamy z powrotem, Harry — powiedział cicho Dumbledore.  
  
Jego jasnoniebieskie oczy nie miały tych swoich zwyczajowych iskierek i patrzył się na Harry'ego tak jakby chciał się dowiedzieć jak bardzo się ten zmienił, bez konieczności pytania go oto. Próbował również dostać się do jego umysłu.  
  
Harry skrzywił się.  
  
— Nawet tego nie próbuj, starcze. Miesiące temu zaradziłem sobie z takimi rzeczami.  
  
— Imponujące — skomentował Dumbledore. McGonagall również go oceniła i skinęła z uznaniem głową.  
  
— Dobrze wyglądasz, panie Potter — powiedziała uśmiechając się do niego lekko, przed zajęciem miejsca tuż obok Hermiony, która się w nią wpatrywała.  
  
Severus obszedł stół i usiadł po drugiej stronie Remusa. Jego wzrok spoczął na ich złączonych dłoniach, ale nic nie powiedział.  
  
— Dziękuje, pani profesor — odpowiedział uprzejmie Harry.  
  
Dumbledore zajął miejsce koła pana Weasleya. Głowa rodziny Weasleyów pozostała przez cały ten czas cicha, patrząc się jedynie na Harry'ego pochlebnym spojrzeniem.  
  
— Kiedy wróciłeś?  
  
— Dopiero co przybyłem. Miałem być wcześniej, ale loty świąteczne są prawdziwą utrapieniem. Gdybym wiedział że tak będzie, skorzystałbym z świstoklika, ale byłem w Los Angeles.  
  
— Kalifornia? — krzyknęła Hermiona z szeroko otwartymi oczami — Jak się tam dostałeś?  
  
— Samolotem.  
  
— Mugolską rzeczą? — zapytał Ron, wgapiając się w niego.  
  
— Tak.  
  
Harry pochylił się i przeniósł rękę Remusa na swoje kolana, głaszcząc z uczuciem jego nadgarstek.  
  
Ich ręce nadal były poza widokiem wszystkich oprócz Severusa, ale Harry nie martwił się, że mistrz eliksirów coś powie na ten temat. Nigdy by tego nie zrobiłby.  
  
Remus ścisnął jego dłoń. On i jego wewnętrzny wilk nigdy nie byli bardziej szczęśliwsi. Mieć z powrotem Harry'ego. Ich ręce wzajemnie dotykające się były dla nich całym światem. Remus czuł jak jego wilk chce zgłosić swoje roszczenia do nastolatka. Trzymać go blisko i nigdy nie spuścić z oczu. Lunatyk nie przejmował się różnicą wieku. Jedyną rzeczą o jaką się troszczył był fakt, że Harry jest tutaj, należy do nich i zawsze tak powinno być.  
  
Przynajmniej w tym wypadku Remus był skłonny zgodzić się ze swoim wilkiem. Być może wiek nie miał znaczenia. Wydawało się, że Harry się tym nie przejmuje.  
  
— Opowiedz o wszystkim co robiłeś oraz dlaczego i w jaki sposób odszedłeś? — Wzrok Dumbledore'a był twardy i przenikliwy.  
  
Harry speszony jego spojrzeniem, uśmiechnął się.  
  
— To nie jest takie trudne do wyjaśnienia. — Podniósł leniwie jeden z palców Remusa. Był on bardziej umięśniony i nieco większy niż pamiętał. Być może zasługą tego był fakt, że Remus zaczął akceptować swojego wilka. Harry nie był pewny, ale wydawało mu się również, że mężczyzna nie jest już tak kościsty, jednakże nie mógł być tego pewny na sto procent. Nigdy wcześniej nie dotykał dłoni Remusa. — Zastanówmy się… Zacząłem planować ucieczkę następnej nocy po fiasku w Departamencie Tajemnic. — Remus ścisnął jego dłoń, gdy to powiedział. — Zdałem sobie sprawę, że jestem zagrożeniem nie tylko dla innych, ale także dla siebie samego. Nie mogłem być niepełnoletnim czarodziejem posiadającym pewne umiejętności bez odpowiedniego treningu. Ułożyłem plan, by jak najszybciej opuścić Privet Drive. Uwierzcie lub nie, ale ciotka Petunia współpracowała ze mną. Dopilnowałem, aby ostatnia wola Syriusza została spełniona i wyjechałem. Ciotka kupiła mi bilet do Australii. Musiałem wszystko porzucić, by Śmierciożercy nie wpadli na mój trop. Nie wysłałem żadnego listu, dopóki nie dotarłem do Turcji.  
  
— Turcja! Dlaczego właśnie tam? — Ron rozdziawił usta. — Ze wszystkich miejsc na świecie.  
  
Harry uśmiechnął się z wyższością.  
  
— Byłem cholernie zawzięty na to, by dostać się do Varosha, na Cypr.  
  
— Jak to? — zapytała Hermiona, marszcząc brwi.  
  
Niedowierzanie pojawiło się na zaznaczonej zmarszczkami twarzy Dumbledore'a.  
  
— Skąd dowiedziałeś się Mnisich Magach?  
  
— Zobaczyłem notatki o nich na twojej półce, gdy niszczyłem gabinet — powiedział szczerze Harry. — Wtedy też wykorzystałem moją drogą ciotkę, by za pomocą mugolskiej technologii, jaką jest Internet, wyszukała odpowiednie informacje. Hasło Cypr z miastem Varosha pojawił się wraz z Mnisimi Magami. Całkiem sprytnie, że jest to miasto duchów odgrodzone od wszystkich mugoli za pomocą uzbrojonego patrolu.  
  
— Co to jest Int-fer-net? — zapytał z zainteresowaniem pan Weasley.  
  
Harry uśmiechnął się.  
  
— Wytłumaczę później. — Mrugnął i zamian dostał promienny uśmiech pełen radosnego podniecenia. — W każdym razie zacząłem od tamtego miejsca. Mnisi byli bardzo przyjaźni i zostałem u nich na pierwszy miesiąc szkolenia. Treningi odbywały się na przemian. Jeden dzień w środku, drugi na zewnątrz. Są oni bardzo utalentowani, ale neutralni. Nie należą do jasnej ani ciemnej strony. Są szarzy, niewzruszeni i nie niepokojeni przez społeczeństwo. Ministerstwo nigdy nie wtrąca się w ich sprawy, ponieważ są zbyt potężni, by ich kontrolować.  
  
— Mnisi Magowie. — Oczy Remusa błyszczały na tą informację. — To jest niesamowite! Jak zdobyłeś ich zaufanie?  
  
Harry ponownie ścisnął jego dłoń.  
  
— Cóż, Beathan, Wielki Mistrz na początku uprzykrzał mi życie, ale tak naprawdę mnie lubił. Był potężnym legilimentą i dowiedział się wszystkiego co potrzeba, gdy tylko spojrzał w moje oczy. Nauczyli mnie dawno zapomnianej magii i starożytnych rytuałów, o których bym nawet nie przypuszczał, że istnieją. Nauczyli mnie całkowicie nowych zaklęć, nowej metody uczenia się. To był jeden z najlepszych aspektów mojej podróży.  
  
— Mnisi Magowie, przebywałeś z nimi przez ten czas? — To było raczej stwierdzenie niż pytanie i Dumbledore nie wydawał się szczęśliwy z tego faktu.  
  
Harry opuścił głowę. Jego kręcone włosy opadły mu na oczy.  
  
— Tak, dyrektorze. Według was spędziłem u nich miesiąc, ale dla mnie, dzięki magii Beathana, było to sześć miesięcy.  
  
— Pół roku? Musiał rozciągnąć czas. — Skomentował Dumbledore.  
  
Harry uśmiechał się, gdy wszyscy inni wyglądali na zmieszanych.  
  
— Masz na myśli magię czasu? — zapytała Hermiona. — Używałeś zmieniacza czasu?  
  
— Nie do końca. — Harry pokręcił głową. — Beathan używał starożytnej magii, by przenieść przeszłość do teraźniejszości i tam ją zatrzymać. To było bardzo wyczerpujące, ale jednocześnie ekscytujące. W każdym razie, uczyłem się od niego i wybranej grupy magów. Różnili się od zwyczajnych czarodziejów i czarownic. Zamiast różdżek używali lasek. Specjalizowali się w rytuałach i zaklęciach leczniczych, ale mimo wszystko byli bardzo użyteczni. Kiedy ich opuściłem, podróżowałem przez Egipt, Algierię — niedostępne i nieprzewidywalne części Sahary. Potem przez jakiś czas przebywałem w Rumunii, później zatrzymałem się na dwa tygodnie w Tybecie. Po tym okresie wyruszyłem do Japonii, gdzie spotkałem Harukiego, który był czarodziejem — wojownikiem. Zdecydował, że muszę być rozbity na tysiąc elementów, by zostać od nowa stworzony. — Harry skrzywił się. — Nigdy tego nie zapomnę. Sądzę, że w tamtym okresie nie spałem… dla niego sen był zarezerwowany dla słabeuszy.  
  
— W jaki sposób poznałeś tak słynnych czarodziejów, Harry?  
  
— Bethan, dał mi listę nazwisk przed wyjazdem — wyjaśnił swobodnie Harry. — Udałem się do Australii, gdzie spędziłem dużo czasu aby spotkać pewnego alchemika. Poznałem także kilku Magów Pustyni w Dolinie Śmierci przed powrotem do Kalifornii, gdzie się zatrzymałem. Miałem być tutaj przed ósmą rano, ale jak mówiłem lot był opóźniony. Musiałem korzystać z mugolskich i czarodziejskich środków podróży, żeby nikt mnie nie śledził.  
  
— Dlaczego nam nie powiedziałeś? — Zażądał odpowiedzi Ron. Jego twarz była czerwona i Harry łatwo mógł dostrzec jego zazdrość.  
  
— Po co? Oczywiście mogłem powiedzieć, gdzie się wybieram, ale wtedy wyruszylibyście za mną. Nie mogłem nikomu powiedzieć o tym wyjeździe. Musiałem zrobić to sam. Potrzebowałem szkolenia i jeśli mi nikt do tej pory go nie zaproponował, to postanowiłem odejść i znaleźć kogoś na własną rękę, by nikt już nie umarł z mojej winy.  
  
— Harry, nie jesteś odpowiedzia…  
  
Gryfon przerwał pani Weasley.  
  
— Cokolwiek teraz powiesz, pani Weasley, to już bez znaczenia. Chociaż doceniam pani troskę. Wszystkie argumenty, że mam jedynie szesnaście lat i fakt, że zaatakował mnie siedemdziesięcioletni socjopata gdy miałem zaledwie roczek, nie mają znaczenia. Potrzebowałem szkolenia i nie miałem zamiaru być dłużej tego pozbawiony. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że śmierć Syriusza nie jest całkowicie moją winą, ale podjąłem tą bezmyślną decyzję, by wyruszyć do Departamentu Tajemnic. Jednak nie tylko ja robiłem głupie rzeczy.  
  
— Teraz widać… — przerwała mu Tonks — Nie jesteśmy głupi! — Harry zauważył, że jej pełen niezadowolenia grymas jest taki sam jak u Bellatrix. Nawet jej wściekły głos brzmiał podobnie do głosu jej kuzynki.  
  
— Tak, jesteś — powiedział Harry, kierując te słowa bezpośrednio do niej. Nie podniósł głosu, ale można było usłyszeć pogardę jaką odczuwał. — Byliście na tyle głupi, że nie wyjawiliście mi prawdy. Nie wytłumaczyliście mi, że w Departamencie Tajemnic znajduje się przepowiednia dotycząca mnie i Voldemorta. Byliście takimi idiotami, że nie wyjaśniliście mi dlaczego widziałem to wszystko w moich snach. Dlaczego widziałem poczynania Voldemorta oraz atak węża na pana Weasley'a. Żaden z was nie powiedział mi prawdy, bo wierzyliście, że zasługuję na normalne dzieciństwo. Każdy z was jest tak samo winy jak ja. Przestałem być dzieckiem, kiedy Voldemort zaatakował mnie w 1981 roku i każdy, kto myśli inaczej, popełnia najgorszy błąd w swoim życiu. Moja matka zginęła, by mnie ocalić. — Zauważył jak Severus drgnął lekko na jego słowa. — Zginęła, bym ja mógł żyć. Dlaczego nie szkolicie jej jedynego syna, by mógł się o siebie zatroszczyć? Tak, aby przeżył, i wszyscy jego znajomi, których spotka w swoim życiu.  
  
Wszyscy w pokoju oniemieli. Dłoń Remusa drżała, ale Harry przytrzymywał ją w miejscu.  
  
— Chodzi mi oto, że pomimo swojego wieku, nie jestem dzieckiem. Mogę z waszą pomocą podejmować własne decyzję. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie mogę zrobić wielu rzeczy na własną rękę, ale nie potrzebuję ludzi, którzy będę robić wszystko według własnego uznania, bo uważają, że jestem za młody, by decydować o sobie. Nie chcę i nie będę słuchać takich ludzi. Zmarnujecie tylko swój oddech, jeśli będziecie chcieli mnie powstrzymać. Lepiej oszczędźcie swoją energię, bo i tak nic nie wskóracie. Przepraszam, jeśli obraziłem kogokolwiek, ale sądzę, że zazdrość i gniew na czas wojny powinny zostać zapomniane. Wystarczy już to, co się dzieje dookoła. Nie może być niezgody pomiędzy tymi, którzy walczą po tej samej stronie. — Posłał w stronę Rona i Hermiony zjadliwe spojrzenie, które zmusiło ich do upuszczenia ze wstydem głów.  
  
Bill uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
  
— Witaj w domu, Harry.  
  
Nastolatek roześmiał się.  
  
— Dziękuję, Bill.  
  
— To… całkiem interesująca opowieść — Dumbledore wtrącił się w uprzejme pozdrowienia, które rozpoczęli Weasleyowie.  
  
— To prawda — zgodził się Harry. — Teraz możesz marudzić o moim bezpieczeństwie lub o czymkolwiek tylko chcesz, ale ja i tak nie będę tego słuchać. Równie dobrze możesz się z tym pogodzić i spróbować zrozumieć mój punkt widzenia, bo w innym przypadku napotkamy problemy jak tylko zacznie się wojna.  
  
— Harry… — pani Weasley uśmiechnęła się, używając swojego matczynego tonu. — Nie sądzisz, że najlepiej będzie jeśli pójdziesz odpocząć. Nie było cię tak długo…  
  
— Droga pani Weasley. — Harry napotkał jej niebieskie oczy. — Byłaś dla mnie niczym matka i doceniam to bardziej niż myślisz, jednakże trwa wojna i dopóki Voldemort żyje, nie mogę się zrelaksować. Mogę jedynie walczyć i właśnie to staram się robić. Gdy wcześniej powiedziałem, że nie ma niczego co możecie powiedzieć ani zrobić by mnie powstrzymać, to właśnie to miałem na myśli. Proszę, niech pani zachowa te słowa dla kogoś kto je posłucha. Wiem, że staracie się być dla mnie mili, ale to nie tak to działa. Trwa wojna i musimy ją zakończyć.  
  
— Ale jeśli jej nie zakończysz…  
  
— Pani Weasley, zakończę ją. — Harry przerwał ich kontakt wzrokowy i spojrzał w prawo na Dumbledore'a. — Czyż nie mam racji, dyrektorze?  
  
Każda osoba w Sali spojrzała na starego człowieka, który zawahał się jedynie na sekundę.  
  
— Tak, Harry. Zrobisz to.  
  
— Nie będę czekał do dwudziestki, by mieć do czynienia z tym draniem. Nie będę patrzeć jak każdego roku ktoś umiera z powodu czekania. Już nie.  
  
— Harry… — powiedział powoli Dumbledore. — Mamy bardzo wiele ważnych spraw… Musimy być ostrożni przy każdym kroku. Najważniejsze, żebyś pozostał z dala od zagrożenia. Troszczymy się o twoje bezpieczeństwo, ponieważ nie możemy ryzykować, że coś strasznego ci się przydarzy. Wiesz, że jesteś jedyną nadzieją, by zakończyć… Musisz w pierwszej kolejności pozwolić nam wykonywać naszą pracę. — Starał się go przekonać. — Nie możesz postępować tak pochopnie.  
  
— Harry ma rację — przemówił Kingsley. — Harry, masz we wszystkim całkowite moje poparcie.  
  
Dumbledore pozostał spokojny, lecz wszyscy inni byli szokowani słowami Aurora.  
  
— Moje również — oświadczył Bill, stojący obok swojej dziewczyny. — Zawsze miałeś, Harry. Wiesz o tym. — Mrugnął, a Harry uśmiechnął się promiennie.  
  
Remus poczuł wzrost zazdrości w nim i ogromną chęć by urwać głowę Billowi. Jednak jego twarz pozostała spokojna, mimo poruszenia nie zrobił nic, by uspokoić swojego wilka.  
  
— Wiesz jakie jest moje stanowisko, Harry — powiedział Remus z sympatią. Jego oczy błyszczały.  
  
— Racja, Potter! — warknął Moody, uderzając dłonią w nowiutki ciemny stolik. — To jest wojna, musimy robić to co konieczne. Albus, jeśli będziesz współpracował z chłopcem to Śmierciożercy i Voldemort zginą jeszcze w tym roku. To gwarantowane.  
  
— Zgadzam się z Alastorem. — Uśmiechnął się Charlie. — Ale ty już o tym wiedziałeś, nie?  
  
Harry zachichotał.  
  
— Oczywiście. — Pokazał mu język, co wywołało u niektórych śmiech.  
  
Pan Weasley pochylił głowę.  
  
— Dyrektorze? Jestem skłonny zgodzić się z tym co powiedział Harry. A pan?  
  
— Dyrektorze, jeśli nie zamierzasz ze mną współpracować, to odłączę się od ciebie i Zakonu.  
  
— Harry! Nie możesz tego zrobić! — krzyknęła z przerażeniem Hermiona. — Nie jesteś… — Urwała swoją wypowiedź, gdy zobaczyła jak źrenice Remusa zwężają się niebezpiecznie. — Świetnie! Masz szesnaście lat, możesz ewentualnie podejmować decyzję na własną rękę — powiedziała wściekle, wbrew swoim przekonaniom.  
  
Harry uśmiechnął się.  
  
— Kto powiedział, że będę jedynym?  
  
W tym właśnie momencie połowa obecnych osób wstała ze swoich miejsc i ustawiając się za Harrym. Zaliczali się do nich: Kingsley, Moody, Charlie, Bill, McGonagall, pan Weasley, Fred, George i ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich również Severus.  
  
Ron i Hermiona po prostu się w nich wpatrywali.  
  
— On nigdy nie będzie sam — powiedział Bill, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Harry'ego.  
  
— Wojna zaczęła się i zakończy, gdy on będzie w niej uczestniczył — warknął Moody. — Harry jest świadomy, że nie jest nieomylny. Wie również, że nie ma zdolności strategicznych, ale ma moc i potencjał. W krótkim czasie zrobimy z niego żołnierza. — Jego oko zaczęło się obracać w jego oczodole.  
  
Pani Weasley wydukała:  
  
— Przepraszam, dyrektorze. — Ze zmieszaniem wytarła ręce o fartuch i podeszła kilka kroków do męża. — Moje dzieci i mąż stoją po tej stronie. Pozostanę z nimi. — Wyglądała na przerażoną, ale jedno spojrzenie na ukochanego przyniosło jej ulgę i siłę, której nie odczuwała za często.  
  
— Nigdy nie wierzyłem, że mogę to zrobić sam, dyrektorze — powiedział cicho Harry. — Ale nie mogę leżeć i czekać, gdy wszyscy inni giną, uważając że najlepiej mnie zachować w ignorancji. Wiesz, stare powiedzenie: „niewiedza jest błogosławieństwem" nie jest do końca zgodna z prawdą. To tylko powoduje więcej zgonów, których nie powinno być i nie będzie. Wiem, że na wojnie umierają ludzie, ale jeśli mają umrzeć to na własnych warunkach, a nie z powodu błahego błędu, który w pierwszej kolejności nigdy nie powinien być popełniony.  
  
Hermiona spoglądała od osoby do osoby.  
  
— Profesorze Snape? — spróbowała zmieszana.  
  
— Głupia dziewczyno, podnieś co jakiś czas głowę znad swoich książek. — Uśmiechnął się szyderczo, powodując rumieniec u dziewczyny i grymas u Rona. — Otwórz oczy.  
  
Hermiona wydawała się zdezorientowana, zaś Tonks była wściekła.  
  
— On jest tylko dzieckiem! — krzyknęła oszalała. — Nie może walczyć z Czarnym Panem.  
  
— Robię to od wielu lat — powiedział wprost Harry — i zawsze ktoś mi w tym pomagał — spojrzał na Rona i Hermionę.  
  
Właśnie wtedy Ron westchnął i wstał.  
  
— W porządku Harry. To znaczy, do cholery, przykro mi stary. — Przeszedł przez pokój i stanął obok swoich rodziców. — Nie powinienem być tak o ciebie zazdrosny — pociągnął Harry'ego za włosy, by następnie spytać głupio. — Skąd masz te loki?  
  
— Syriusz — powiedział Harry, zadowolony że najlepszy przyjaciel jest po jego stronie.  
  
— Przypuszczam, że po tym jak połowa członków Zakonu jest po twojej stronie, nie mam żadnego wyboru, tylko się z tobą zgodzić Harry — powiedział w końcu Dumbledore. — Zawsze chciałem z tobą współpracować, ale nie pragnąłem cię widzieć na polu bitwy. Nie chciałem żebyś był blisko Śmierciożerców.  
  
— Oboje się z nim zmierzymy — powiedział, potrząsnął głową, Harry. — Stanę naprzeciwko każdemu dupkowi, którego wyśle przed siebie. Śmierciożercy są siłą i źródłem mocy Voldemorta. Podsycają jego gniew. Są pionkami w tej wojnie i staną do bitwy razem ze swoim panem, a ja również tam będę, aby mu przeszkodzić. Nic mnie nie skłonni do zmiany zdania, profesorze Dumbledore.  
  
Dyrektor zmrużył oczy.  
  
— Harry…  
  
— Nie.  
  
— Ty…  
  
— Nie. — Po raz drugi powstrzymał go przed mówieniem. — Daj temu spokój — spojrzał na Tonks a następnie na Hermionę. — Przezwyciężcie swoją zazdrość. To jest wojna i mam zamiar ją wygrać.  
  
Dumbledore pochylił głowę.  
  
— Bardzo dobrze, Harry. Wygrałeś.  
  
Harry uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową.  
  
— Nie, dyrektorze. Jeszcze nie. Nie walczę z tobą, ale tak, wygram.  
  


OoO

  
Dziesięć minut później pani Weasley ogłosiła że świąteczny posiłek jest gotowy. Hermiona wciąż była niezadowolona, a Tonks wściekła, ale nikt inny nie zwracał uwagi na to co one sobie myślą. Niezadowolony Dumbledore wciąż spoglądał z uwagą na Harry'ego.  
  
Harry spojrzał na Remusa.  
  
— Lunatyku.  
  
— Wesołych świąt, Harry.  
  
Nastolatek uśmiechając się skinął głową.  
  
— Naprawdę tak jest. — Uniósł wolną rękę i przesunął przez palce luźne kosmyki wpadające na oczy wilkołaka. — Idealny prezent.  
  
Remus pokręcił głową.  
  
— Nie bardzo. Już dawno temu powinienem to zrobić.  
  
— To nie twoja wina. — I tak rzeczywiście było. Remus nie mógł być obwiniany za swój smutek. Harry bardzo dobrze znał to uczucie. Była to mała, paskudna rzecz, która cię pochłaniała i powstrzymywała przed zrobieniem czegokolwiek. — Nie obwiniaj się, bo inaczej będę się dąsać.  
  
Remus zaśmiał się cicho i ścisnął jego dłoń.  
  
— Pokazać ci resztę domu?  
  
Harry wciąż się uśmiechając, skinął głową.  
  
— Oczywiście, że chcę zobaczyć co zrobiłeś z tym miejscem. — Puścił rękę Remusa i wyszedł z pokoju, obdarzając ostatnim spojrzeniem Severusa.  
  
Tonks wciąż wpatrywała się w drzwi, gdy Hermiona zaczęła mówić.  
  


OoO

  
Po wyjściu na korytarz Harry natychmiast wskoczył w ramiona wilkołaka.  
  
— Remus.  
  
Lupin uśmiechając się szeroko, złapał go owijając ramiona wokół jego tali.  
  
— Merlinie, jak ja za tobą tęskniłem, Harry. — Wciągnął powietrze tuż przy szyi nastolatka, który sprawiał że czuł się tak dobrze. To było takie namiętne, a jednocześnie tak łagodne. — Tak bardzo.  
  
— Ja również tęskniłem, Remi. Nie chciałem odchodzić, chciałem żebyś poszedł ze mną. — Harry uniósł się na palcach i przycisnął swoje usta do policzka Remusa.  
  
— Poszedłbym za tobą — powiedział — gdziekolwiek byś się udał.  
  
Harry z uśmiechem odsunął się i objął dłońmi policzki czarodzieja.  
  
— Dziękuję.  
  
Remus pokręcił głową.  
  
— Nie. — Zadowolony, objął z powrotem talię chłopaka. Harry uśmiechnął się, czując siłę którą posiadał wilkołak. — Miałeś rację.  
  
Uśmiech nie schodził z twarzy Harry'ego.  
  
Salon wyglądał niesamowicie w kolorze błękitnego hiacyntu z czarnymi meblami. Gobelin przedstawiający drzewo genealogiczne rodziny Blacków nie był już purpurowy tylko niebieski, nie było na nim również żadnego nazwiska.  
  
— Zdecydowałem się usunąć cały ród. Jeśli nie było na nim imienia Syriusza, to inni również nie zasługiwali, aby na nim widnieć.  
  
Harry zaśmiał się i stanął przy boku Remusa ciesząc się, że ten go obejmuje.  
  
— Wykonałeś świetną robotę, Remusie. Jest fenomenalnie.  
  
Remus, patrząc na ekspresję widoczną na twarzy Harry'ego, nie mógł się powstrzymać. Chwycił jego podbródek i unosząc go nieznacznie do góry, sam się pochylił. Nie dał Harry'emu nawet chwili, by zorientować się w sytuacji, gdy przykrył swoimi ustami jego miękkie i różowe wargi w głębokim i pełnym dominacji pocałunku.  
  
Harry stanął naprzeciwko wilkołaka i oparł się o jego klatkę piersiową, zarzucając mu ręce na szyję. Oddał pocałunek, który był doskonały, lepszy niż pierwszy. Wargi Remusa były ciepłe, wymagające i bardzo upajające. Oddychając głęboko, Harry wsunął dłonie w brązowe włosy wilkołaka, kochając to jak prześlizgają się przez palce i zaczepiają się łagodnie o splątane kosmyki.  
  
W końcu miał to, czego pragnął.  
  
Jedno z ramion Remusa powędrowało do góry, obejmując jego kark, gdy drugie dalej spoczywało na pasie Harry'ego.  
  
Przerywając pocałunek Remus odetchnął, gdy Harry cmoknął go w nos.  
  
— Ja nie spodziewałem się… że to zrobię — wyznał.  
  
— Jeśli nie ty, to ja bym to zrobił. — Harry uśmiechnął się podstępnie, przez co Remus zaśmiał się cicho.  
  
— Czego chcesz, Harry? Nie pojmuję tego — spytał łagodnie Remus. Jego oczy prosiły o zrozumienie. — Czemu mnie pragniesz?  
  
Przejmując inicjatywę, Harry popchnął Remusa na fotel, a gdy ten na niego opadł, usiadł mu okrakiem na kolanach. Wilkołak trzymał kurczowo biodra młodzieńca i patrzył na niego z niecierpliwością. Różdżka Harry'ego pojawiła się przed nim i zanim zdążył choćby mrugać, cały pokój został wyciszony.  
  
— Dużo o tobie myślałem, po tym co się stało. — Harry wziął dłonie Remusa i ścisnął je. — I to więcej niż tylko we współczujący sposób. Myślałem o tym jaką jesteś osobą. Jesteś silny i uczciwy. Zawsze byłem tobą zachwycony, ale nie rozumiałem tego - byłem zbyt młody. Zawsze cię lubiłem i łamało mi się serce, kiedy na peronie zobaczyłem w jakim jesteś stanie. — Gdy mówił Remus przyłożył dłoń do jego twarzy i przesunął kciukiem po szczęce. Dzięki temu był bardziej realny dla wilkołaka, jednak wydawał się inny. Nie był już małym dzieckiem. — Nienawidziłem tego. Działałem pod wpływem impulsu. Potrzebowałem uzyskać od ciebie jakąś reakcję. Wyglądałeś tak, jakbyś umarł w środku i nie podobało mi się to. Kiedy cię pocałowałem, poczułem dosłownie wszystko. Zniecierpiałem myśl, że muszę wtedy odejść. Nie miałem jednak wyboru. Zostawiłem ci list i miałem nadzieję, że weźmiesz go na poważnie. Nie potraktujesz jak czegoś, co napisał głupi nastolatek, bo zawarłem w nim całe swoje serce. — Remus słysząc to, uśmiechnął się. — Wciąż zostawiałem wskazówki. Zatrzymałem się na Grimmauld Place, ponieważ się o ciebie martwiłem. Wszyscy powtarzali, że z tobą wszystko w porządku, ale nadal byłem zaniepokojony. Chciałem sam to sprawdzić. Potrzebowałem tego, więc postawiłem się Szalonookiemu. Tak bardzo się cieszyłem na myśl, że cię ujrzę. Nie wiedziałem jednak czy ty chcesz mnie zobaczyć. Tak bardzo chciałem się upewnić, że wszystko z tobą w porządki nawet jeśli chciałem cię tylko dla siebie.  
  
Remus zaśmiał się. Harry zarumienił się i zakłopotany wzruszył ramionami.  
  
—Gryfon w każdym calu — prychnął. — Kontynuuj, Harry. Sądzę, że mi się to nawet podoba.  
  
Harry chichocząc ścisnął dłoń Remusa.  
  
— Wciąż zostawiałem wskazówki. Jedną z większych był Bill. — Remus skrzywił się widocznie i Harry przygryzł wargę. — Chciałem zostawić na nim swój zapach, żebyś jakoś zareagował.  
  
— Czy ty…? — Twarz Remusa wykrzywiła się w bólu. — Zrobiłeś coś? — Jego głos był napięty.  
  
— Pocałowałem go — przyznał Harry. — Nosiłem również jego ubrania, by pozostał na nich mój zapach.  
  
Remus westchnął.  
  
— Jestem zazdrosny.  
  
— Nie bądź. — Harry pokręcił głową. — Chciałem żebyś czuł mój zapach.  
  
— I czułem go — przyznał Remus. — Nienawidziłem i kochałem to w tym samym czasie. Kochałem twój zapach, ale nienawidziłem tego, że jest na nim.  
  
— Nigdy nic między nami nie zaszło. Przez cały czas mój umysł i serce należały i należą do ciebie, niezależnie czy mnie odrzucisz czy nie.  
  
— Nie mogę cię odrzucić. — Remus położył dłonie na szyi nastolatka tuż pod jego uszami, odgarniając mu włosy. — Lunatyk nie pozwoliłby na to. Związałeś się z dominującym wilkiem. Rozumiesz co to znaczy?  
  
Harry zareagował poprzez złożenie gorącego pocałunku na rozchylone usta Remusa. Wilkołak nie pozostał bierny. Przyciągnął nastolatka bliżej, całując go namiętniej i intensywniej niż wcześniej. Harry czuł to poprzez szorstkość języka, który bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, zagłębiał się w każdy zakamarek jego ust, łamiąc wszelkie bariery i pozostawiając go bez tchu. Pocałunek zawierał ich wszystkie uczucia, ale nie mogli pozwolić, by to zaszło dalej.  
  
Harry, kończąc pocałunek, odsunął się ssąc na sam koniec język Remusa.  
  
— Tak. — Ich wzburzone emocje były ukazane przez dyszenie oraz delikatne westchnięcia. — Wiedziałem co dokładnie robię, Remusie. Chciałem cię z powrotem. Byś stał się sobą. Pragnę cię dla siebie. – Harry zachichotał niepewnie.  
  
— Pragniesz mnie. — Remus był nieco oszołomiony. — Jesteś młody, możesz mieć kogokolwiek zechcesz.  
  
Harry przewrócił oczami i pocałował wewnętrzną stronę dłoni Remusa.  
  
— Chcę ciebie i nie dbam o różnicę wieku. To tylko zakichane liczby. Pragnę cię za to kim jesteś. Za twoją siłę, prawdomówność i serce. — Harry położył dłoń na piersi mężczyzny. — Poza tym, po pocałunku zastanawiałem się czy będziesz mnie chciał z powodu mojego wieku.  
  
— Nie mam teraz zbyt wielkiego wyboru — szepnął Remus. — Miałem miesiące rozpamiętywania, miesiące myślenia o tobie, miesiące bez ciebie. Czułem twój zapach i wszystkie moje myśli były skupione na tobie. Lunatyk domagał się ciebie. Ja pragnąłem ciebie i próbowałem się temu przeciwstawić. Zrezygnowałem, nie byłem wystarczająco silny, by się temu oprzeć.  
  
— Z pewnością mogłeś się oprzeć. — Harry przesunął dłonią w dół po ramieniu Remusa splatając ich palce razem. — I to z łatwością, ale cieszę się, że tego nie zrobiłeś.  
  
Wilkołak zachichotał.  
  
— Aż tak bardzo jesteś pewny mojej samokontroli?  
  
— Tak. — Harry uśmiechnął się podstępnie. — Ale wiesz, jeśli chcesz stracić kontrolę, to się nie krępuj.  
  
Śmiejąc się głośno, Remus pokręcił głową.  
  
— Jesteś nienasycony.  
  
Harry wystawił język, a później zwinął się niczym dziecko na piersi Remusa, kładąc głowę w zagłębieniu między jego szyją a ramieniem. Mężczyzna z całych sił starał się nie zamknąć ramion wokół Harry'ego.  
  
— Widzisz, jaki jesteś? — Remus wymamrotał mu w ucho, wtedy też zauważył kolczyk. Odgarnął włosy Harry'ego i dotknął jego małżowiny usznej. — Czy to srebro?  
  
— Platyna — odpowiedział natychmiast. — Naprawdę sądzisz, że będąc blisko ciebie będę nosić srebro? Chcę żebyś mnie dotykał, a nie odtrącał.  
  
Remus uśmiechnął się i pstryknął platynowy kolczyk z czarną kulką na końcu.  
  
— Intrygujące poczucie stylu, Harry. Podoba mi się. — Spojrzał na niego z zaciekawieniem. — Co teraz zrobimy?  
  
Harry wzruszył ramionami.  
  
— Wszystko co chcemy.  
  
— Chcę ciebie.  
  
— Masz mnie.  
  
— A co z innymi?  
  
— Nie obchodzą mnie. Wszyscy po mojej stronie wiedzą jak bardzo cię kocham.  
  
Remus przygryzł wargę czując, że wszystko co tłumił powoli z niego wychodzi. Westchnął ciężko i uniósł ręce Harry'ego do swoich ust.  
  
— Także cię kocham i jeśli inni cię nie obchodzą, to mnie również. Lunatyk przejmuje nade mną kontrolę. — Przyciągnął Harry'ego całując go intensywniej niż kiedykolwiek. — Sprowokowałeś go.  
  
Chichocząc, Harry skubnął jego dolną wargę.  
  
— To jest dokładnie to, co chciałem osiągnąć. Chciałem, byś zaakceptował swojego wilka. Widziałem raz jak to zrobiłeś i całkowicie nad sobą panowałeś.  
  
— Dziękuję.  
  
 _Koniec_


End file.
